Reunited
by hhlover2345
Summary: Nora and Max met each other when they were younger but Nora left because she was pregnant with Loren. Not only do her and Max reunite but Loren and Eddie is going to get close too :-) This is my first fanfiction please rate and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1-Getting acquainted

**Reunited **

**This is my first FanFiction I hope you guys love it and review it and just enjoy it.**

**Max was sitting in his apartment above his club MK that was opening in a week. He was thinking about how he missed Nora and their friendship, he has not spoken or seen her in years God he loved her so much because she was there for him when Katy died after she gave birth to Eddie. But four years later, Nora became pregnant by her high school sweetheart Trent he was such an ass, he hated him soooo much and then she left and he never saw her again. Max looked at his watch and realized he had a doctors appointment with Dr. Don Masters in 30 minutes for his yearly checkup. He looked one more time at a picture of him and Nora in high school and left to go to the doctors.**

**Nora was working as a secretary at Dr. Don Masters clinic. They have been dating for almost six months now but nobody really knows. The bad part is Nora cared for Don but she just was not feeling the relationship. The reasoning for it was because she missed Max she hated leaving him but she got pregnant with Loren and could not bare for Max to look at her differently. She could not wait to get home to her daughter she just turned 18 today and she is going to the movies and having a little slumber party with Mel and Adrianna her two best friends. She is graduating this year and going to college, she is going to miss her. **

**Max had gotten to Dr. Masters office just in time, He walked in and he saw this very gorgeous woman working as the secretary she was new because he had never seen her before the last secretary that was there left she claimed Don harassed her but the crazy thing is she did not file any charges. I went to the secretary to check in and the woman looked up and my mouth fell wide open because of how gorgeous she was.**

**Nora was sitting there filing some papers thinking about Max she heard the door close so she assume it was Dr. Masters last patient of the day.**

**Nora: **Check in please, it is right there on the desk. Thank you (Nora was still looking at the papers she was filing)

**Man:** Okay. Hey you look really familiar. What is your name may I ask?

**Nora turned around and she was surprised to see who she thought it was. OMG I cant believe this.**

**Max:** Hey are you okay? Do you need some water?

**Nora:** No I am fine I am just a little star stricken….Max Duran (Nora could not believe her long time best friend and the infamous Max Duran was standing in front of her she missed him so much)

**Max:** haha yeah I get that a lot. But can I have your name?

**Nora**: Its me Max Nora…..

**Max could not believe how more gorgeous Nora had gotten she had this long wavy brunette hair and the cutest little body with the smooth skin. Man she had became gorgeous. Max could not help himself he just hug and then kiss her. He missed her sooo much and then Dr. Masters walks in.**

**Don**: what the hell is going on here Nora!

**Nora**: Sorry Don it is really not what you think I..I uhhhh….

**Max:** Sorry Don where we come from we kiss gorgeous women like Nora I will not do that again.

**Don was a little confused but he went along with it.**

**Don**: okay well you can come on back Mr. Duran.

**Nora**: Hey Don are you done for the day I have to get home to Loren her birthday is today.

**Don:** sure Mr. Duran is my last patient (he walked to the back of the clinic to set up for Mr. Duran)

**Max**: Wow Loren your little girl how is she?

**Nora**: Well haha she is not little anymore my babygirl is grown up she is 18 today.

**Max**: Wow I understand that my son Eddie he just turned 22 and it seemed like he was born yesterday.

**Nora:** Yeah Loren loves him she has him everywhere in her room haha but do not tell her I told you that, Well nice seeing you Mr. Duran

**With that Nora left and went home to see Loren and think about what just happened. Max was so glad he got to see her but he wanted to see more of her and he was going to do that after his appointment.**

**Loren was happy that today was her birthday but it was always sad because this was also the day her dad left her and her mom because he wanted a new family more than one new family. Loren could not wait to spend time with her friends they were going to go the movies and have a sleep over. She was just sitting at "her spot" thinking about music until she heard someone speak to her.**

**Eddie Duran is a rock star but he has a great personality and is a sweetheart. He had just broke it off with Chloe Carter because he met her "dead" mother first and then he ran into her in his apartment laying on his couch and she was not alone she was with this guy named Cam who is in high school. What kind of woman is that cheated on a 22 year old with an 18 year old. When I left there I decided to go to "my spot" When I got there I saw this gorgeous girl laying on the tree she had long brunette hair a pretty face and even a cute smile and most of all she looked like she needed someone to speak to so I decided to speak.**

**Eddie**: Hey I was not expecting anyone up here (he did not want her to recognize him so he kept his hood and his hat and sunglasses on.)

**Girl**: (startled) Oh my gosh I am sorry I did not know anyone came up here I thought it was always just me and my dad spot.

**Eddie could not help but stare she was so beautiful and had the cutest voice and smile he had ever seen**

**Eddie:** (come on man say something) no no no you are fine, I could actually use a friend right now.

**Girl:** Yeah I hear that….I usually talk to my friend Mel and Adrianna but, when I just need to think I come here but, I am seeing them tonight anyways we are going to the movies and I am having a sleep over. Today is my birthday!

**Eddie:** well happy birthday miss…..

**Loren**: oh sorry my name is Loren Tate

**Eddie**: oh pretty name Loren, well Happy birthday and I hope you enjoy it (I have a feeling she is going to ask me who am I, Should I tell her? I might as well she seems like she is a cool and great girl)

**Loren:** Thanks! Ummm what is your name?

**Eddie**: well I hope you do not freak out when I show you who I am…Do you act crazy when you see celebrities?

**Loren**: Well I would but I realized they are just like me, I would love to see Eddie Duran again I went to his concert and he touched my hand ohhhhh how I felt like we had that connection.

**Eddie thought to himself that is the girl hand he had touch he thought she was beautiful then and wanted to pull her up on stage and kiss her because she just made him feel numb and different. Wow small world he thought.**

**Eddie:** well I think your wish is my command

**Loren**: Im sorry?

**Eddie took off his hood sunglasses and hat.**

**Loren**: OHHHHH MY GOSHHHH! Your Eddie Duran (she passed out)

**Eddie:** Okay thought you was not gonna freak out (shaking my head he picks her up and notice she did not drive here so he could take her home, her phone rings it says mommy I decided to answer so I could take Loren home)

**Eddie:** Hello?

**Nora:** Hello? Who the hell are you and why are you answering my daughters' phone?

**Eddie**: I know you are probably going to think this is weird…

**Nora**: oh no did she faint again I told her about going to that spot and not taking her medicine she freaks out about her dad and it just makes me sad oh gosshhhhhhh just tell me my child is okay where are you I am coming...(I had to stop her)

**Eddie**: ummmmm miss Tate?

**Nora**: What?!

**Eddie:** Loren did faint but it was not because of that it was because she met me Eddie Duran.

**Nora**: Okay is this some kind of joke because I know how to kick someones ass when it comes to my child.

**Eddie laughed in his mind and thinking ohhhh my is she a handful.**

**Eddie**: I am serious I was just wondering if I could get your address so I can bring her home and prove to you I am Eddie Duran.

**Nora**: Okay well I hope you are telling the truth I know your dad so If you are not the right one I am going to get you.

**Eddie**: haha..well I am happy you know my dad he can tell you I am a great guy

**Nora**: okay well the address is 6345 Dillard Street Tarzana

**Eddie**: Okay we will be there.

**Nora**: Thank you please be safe with my kid her birthday is today and she just turned 18.

**Eddie**: yes she told me we are leaving now

**Nora**: okay thank you eddie

**Eddie**: No problem (then he hung up)

**Eddie already loved Loren's Mom but he was wondering how she knew his dad he was going to have to ask him about that. He put Loren in his car carefully and typed in her address in his GPS and took her home.**

**Nora was walking back and forth in her house until Eddie showed up with her daughter. She saw a car pull up and she hurried up and opens the door. When she was waiting she thought it was Eddie and Loren but then she realized it wasn't.**

**Nora**: What are you doing here?


	2. Chapter 2- Trying to understand

**Max went to the back to get his daily check-up with Dr. Masters. Don was a little concerned about him and Nora so he decided to question Max about kissing her and did he know her.**

**Don**: So Max how do you know Nora? Trust me I know that when you kissed her it was not a normal thing you meant it and you had to know her so what is going on?

**Max**: I do not know what you are talking about Dr. Masters, Nora and I do not know each other I just….

**Don**: SERIOUSLY MAX CUT THE CRAP I AM NOT STUPID!

**Max**: Fine me and Nora grew up together we were really close friends until she left.

**Don**: Why did she leave?

**Max**: because she was pregnant at a young age with Loren.

**Don**: ahhh I see well stay away from her me and her are a couple and I really do not want to lose a patient over a woman.

**Max**: Well you might have to lose me as a patient because Nora is my friend and it took me years to find her and now that I did, I am not going to stay away from her Dr. Masters and I am sorry. I think I should go. Here's my money I can get my check up somewhere else.

**Don:** Do what you want but if I see you around Nora you will have consequences to pay.

**Max**: that is the risk I will have to take goodbye.

**Max walked out and he thought about what Don was saying he acted like Nora was a property and that is something she is not she is a precious and delicate woman that you can easily fall in love with because I know I did and I need to go and tell her that and that is what I am going to do. I found out where her house was on my phone. Internet can find anything if you just say the name and the city and state. I pulled in front of her house and I saw my Nora open that door looking scared I got out the car and of course she was confused.**

**Nora**: what are you doing here?

**Max:** I came to see you, you did not think I was just going to see you once and not see you again.

**Nora**: ummmm well I am happy your here because your son Eddie has my daughter and I am waiting on him, I thought you was him but obviously you are not.

**Max**: Eddie? Why does my son have your daughter?

**Nora**: well Mr. Duran that is something I have to find out as well.

**Eddie was in the car with Loren he was just staring at her every time a stop light came up. He thought she was so beautiful and she looked so peaceful he heard her moan. Eddie thought yes she is waking up I would love to hear her voice again.**

**Loren woke up her head was hurting so bad. She assumed she was dreaming because the last thing she remembered was pasting out because she was talking to the actual Eddie Duran. When she came to her senses she realized she was in a moving car she turned her head and screamed. Eddie almost lost control of the car.**

**Eddie**: what is going on Loren?! Are you still in shock?

**Loren**: (thinking)

**Eddie:** Hello? Loren this is real if you are confused right now.

**Loren**: I am sorry I am just trying to understand what is happening?...Ummmm Where are you taking me? I hope it is home because my mom is going to freak out.

**Eddie:** Oh yeah I talked to your mom she is a handful haha and yes I am taking you home I am not going to kidnap you (thinking to myself: even though I want too)

**Loren**: Thanks.

**Eddie pulled up in her drive way. He saw his dads car and he was wondering what was going on.**

**Loren**: Okay I am starting to think you are stalking me how do you know where I live?

**Eddie**: haha I talked to your mom on your phone while you were passed out and she told me where yall lived. But, what I am trying to figure out is why is my dads car in your driveway?

**Loren**: my mom and your dad use to be best friends they grew up together but, they had lost contact so I thought they were done talking. But, they must have found each other.

**Loren opened the door.**

**Eddie**: hey wait!

**Loren**: yes

**Eddie:** I want to open the door for you I am a gentleman

**Loren:** (blushing) okay

**Eddie walks over and opens her door and Loren gets out and kisses him on the cheek and start walking to the door. Eddie blushed.**

**Eddie:** (whispering to himself) she is so going to be my girlfriend soon.

**Eddie was thinking why didn't his dad tell him anything about Lorens mom. He never mentioned her to him or let him know she had a sexy daughter. Me and dad is going to have a long conversation after this. He catches up with Loren and she opens the door.**

**Nora was freaking out because Loren spot is only just up the hill what is taking him so long.**

**Nora**: Max is your son trustworthy I hope he did not kidnap my child because it is going to be huge repercussions, I do not even know why I let her go up there I knew this would happen she would faint and Oh my gosh call your son Max NOWWWWWWWWW this is ridiculous I just cant…..

**Max was just staring at Nora freaking out and he could not help himself he just wanted to kiss her again. So that is what he did he walked up to her and kissed her, she did not back away she was the first one to deepen it and then the door open.**

**Loren and Eddie:** WHOAAAAAAAA!

**Nora pulled away so fast she was so embarrassed and happy at the same time because she knows she missed Max soooo much. She walked to Loren and hugged her.**

**Loren**: Mom what is going on here this is too much first I meet Eddie Duran at my spot he brings me home and then I find you and Max kissing ….I think I need to go lie down just before Mel and Aid come here because there is soo much a person can take.

**Nora**: I am sorry it was just….

**Max:** ummm Nora I am just going to leave my number here and you can call me. Eddie and I are going to leave.

**Eddie:** yeah because we need to talk dad and can I go say bye to Loren Ms. Tate?

**Nora:** oh gosh please call me Nora I am not that old haha but, yeah if she will see you.

**Loren is walking around in her room trying to figure out what is going on today. If this is her birthday surprises she does not know what she can take next. She goes to the bathroom and gets a wet rag and puts it on her forehead and then she takes her medicine for her passing out. When she walked out the room she saw Eddie.**

**Loren**: you know I feel like this is your specialty just scare people by sneaking up on them haha because this is the second time Mr. Duran

**Eddie**: Sorry I really did not mean it I just wanted to say goodbye because me and my dad are leaving.

**Loren:** ummmm thanks I guess it was really sweet of you I am actually getting used to the fact that you are Eddie Duran and that I am getting to know your real side instead of the Rock Star side.

**Eddie**: haha yeah I am a pretty cool guy but I do want to stay in touch with…

**Loren**: WHAT Y..YOU WANT TO STAY IN TOUCH WITH M..ME? OKAY WAKE ME UP PLEASE

**Eddie:** haha I am serious this is not a dream why would you think I wouldn't want to talk to you and stay in touch?

**Loren:** because I am a Valley girl and you're a rock star who is supposed to be with women like Chloe Carter.

**Eddie**: yeah I thought that too but she cheated on me so we are not together. But, I have to go so I am going to put my number in your phone and you can put yours in mines. Is that cool Ms. Tate?

**Loren Smiled**: of course it is okay let's do it.

**They exchanged numbers and Loren gave him a kiss on the cheek and Eddie blushed and kissed her back on the cheek he gave her a hug and winked at her.**

**Eddie:** I will see you soon Loren Tate.

**Eddie left after that. Loren laid down on her bed and thought about everything that happened and then a knock was on her door. Her mom walked in.**

**Nora**: Hey I am sorry you saw that, it was not suppose to happen like that he kissed me and it caught me off guard and it was just too much.

**Loren**: mom I do not have a problem with Max you guys have been friends for so long, sometimes I wish that he was my dad but then again I am happy he is not because I never would have met Eddie Duran.

**Nora**: haha yeah I was about to go mama grizzly on him because I did not know what he was doing with you. You know you are going to have to explain this to me mel and aid right?

**Loren**: yeah yeah I know. But mom can I ask you something?

**Nora**: yeah sure honey anything

**Loren**: Why did you and Max lose contact?

**Nora was shocked she asked that question what was she going to tell her.**

**Loren:** Mom?

**Please review you guys I really want feedback I want to know did I do right.**


	3. Chapter 3- What Happened?

**Hey Guys I really appreciate the start of reviews and I promise I won't make Loren annoying going crazy over Eddie. It is going to be different now since they are comfortable. I love Leddie so that is going to come really soon. Thanks! Back to the story.**

**Max and Eddie heads over to his penthouse. Eddie could not wait to get there because he was ready to question his dad about Loren and Nora. He really was starting to like Loren and he wanted her to be his girlfriend even though she freaked out on him a couple of times. But, since she met him and became comfortable he knows everything will work out. He is going to ask her out to dinner for her birthday even with her friends I might even ask can I go to the movies with her I can bring Ian he loves women I want to see where her head is and see if she is different from Chloe but, from meeting her I knew she was different. Max could not stop thinking about Nora; he knew Eddie was going to question him so he was prepared.**

**Max: **Come on Eddie I know you are ready to question me so go ahead

**Eddie**: you know me so well dad haha, anyways how do you know Nora?

**Max**: Okay well before me and your mom met….Nora and I were friends since we were kids. No one knew, but me and her dated about a year in college it was a great relationship

**Eddie**: Okay so why did you guys break up?

**Max**: Well me and Nora being young she actually became pregnant and it was mine…

**Eddie started freaking out**: OHHHH NO PLEASE TELL ME LOREN IS NOT YOURS….

**Max**: NOOOO NOOOO not at all Loren is Trents'

**Eddie:** ohhhh I was about to get upset because I am starting to like Loren

**Max**: yeah she seems like a sweetheart I already approve haha

**Eddie**: yeah I am happy you do but anyways back to the story

**Max:** Well when she became pregnant I told her to keep it and we were going to take care of it she agreed but one night her parents had left to go on this retreat for a weekend and she called me to come over and stay I had no problem with that so that is what I did. Well that same night we fooled around and went to bed…around 3:30 in the morning I woke up to Nora screaming and crying in the bathroom I raced over to her as fast as I could and I saw her sitting in blood and holding her stomach so I called 911 and they took her to the hospital and when I got there she was sitting in the waiting room crying I asked her what was wrong she couldn't even look at me and finally she said she lost the baby and left. It hurt me so bad I tried to call her so many times and when she did not answer I showed up at her house she let me in and I held her through the whole night.

Eddie: Wow pop that is a lot and crazy how did you both even live through that.

Max: I couldn't and neither could she so that is when she decided to break up with me and we remained friends but we weren't as close as we were before.

Eddie: I am sorry pop I bet you did miss Nora a lot you guys had such a strong relationship, but how did Loren come about I mean with her dad ummmm….

Max: Trent that bastard I hated him soooo much the way he did Nora

Eddie: what did he do?

Max: well after me and Nora broke up Trent who was the quarterback of the football team and of course Nora being gorgeous and the captain of the cheerleading squad he asked her out on a date and she said yes. I never knew the whole story but I found out that he was going around saying she was pregnant with Loren and it was not his kid and when I went to talk to her about it she told me to drop it.

Eddie: I see why you are upset with him he hurt Nora probably when she said she was pregnant he did not want to be a part of Loren or Nora life. (Eddie was becoming angry for thinking about how any man would leave two beautiful people)

Max: yeah Nora is a strong woman though and she raised a beautiful child. Loren is nice and a sweetheart.

Eddie: Tell me about it when I met her on the hill she was just sitting there looking so beautiful, I could not even stay focus.

Max: That is how I felt about Nora.

Eddie: Pop how did it happen with you and mom?

Max: well actually Nora introduced us and I was wondering why Nora kept pushing me to be with your mom and then I realized it was because she was moving on with that Trent guy. So I moved on too with Katy and I loved it and of course me and her ran into this producer while at a bar on karaoke night and he wanted to sign us. I fell in love quick and I asked your mom to marry me she said yes I felt like it might would have hurt Nora but she was happy. Then Katy became pregnant with you I was sooooo excited about that and the day she went into labor until the doctor told me that Katy had some type of infection that could kill her and you and we would have to pick one it was the hardest decision of my life I love Katy and I did not want to lose you but she chose you she said she wanted you to live. Nora was there for me through it all but then Trent got Nora pregnant and you know the drama with that and when she was two months pregnant she left never said goodbye.

Eddie: (shaking his head) I miss her pop even though I really did not get the chance to meet her.

Max: yeah she loved you so much when you were in her stomach I thought she was going to push you out way before your due date haha.

Eddie: yeah (starting to shed a few tears)

Max: but, hey let me get it together. You want to go to Rumor.

Eddie: well I was going to text Loren and see if I could go to the movies with her and her friends and take them out.

Max: well you are going to be out numbered son

Eddie: well I will just text and ask Ian to join me he loves women he will surely come haha

Max: yeah that's Ian for you.

**Loren was still waiting on her mom to answer her question about losing contact with Max she acted like she was confused and did not know what to say.**

**Loren: **Mom?

Nora: honey…. Honestly it was just so much drama with Max and your dad…

Loren: NO! you mean Trent

Nora: Well I was upset when Max had asked Katy to marry him I knew I shouldn't have been because I was the one who introduced them.

Loren: Okay well mom if you cared for Max why did you do that?

Nora: I wanted to be with Trent and that is what happened and when Katy got pregnant with Eddie I was excited for both of them but it was really sad because Katy had this serious infection and her and max had to choose between her or Eddie. Katy being the sweetheart that she is she told the doctor to save Eddie. That was the worse and the best day of Max life he lost someone and gained someone I was there for him the whole time and I became pregnant with you when I became two months Trent wanted nothing to do with me so when he told me that I had money saved up from working plus college refund I pack up my things and started a life for me and you in LA.

Loren: UGH HE IS SUCH A JERK! Why would he do that?

Nora: well I was fine with it because when I had you it was the best day of my life my parents decided to help me financially and I made a living for me and you. You were my cute little baby girl.

Loren: I know mom it is just so wrong and confusing.

Nora: Well…

(The doorbell ring: DING DONG! Loren phone also vibrated)

Loren: mom could you let them in I just got a text from Eddie. (she was smiling)

Nora: this is going to be great.

**Mel and Aid were waiting outside trying to find out what was taking them so long to answer the door. When Mel was about to knock again Nora answered the door.**

Nora: Hey Loren is in her room (she hugged them both)

Mel: Hey Mama Tate!

Aid: Heyyyyyy future mother in law haha

Nora cringed when she said that but laughed it off. Mel and Aid started walking to Loren room. Loren open up her text message and it says:

From Eddie: _hey Loren I know today is your birthday and I know you are hanging out with your friends but, I was wondering if me and my friend Ian can come and go to the movies with you and take yall out to dinner…is that okay with you?_

Loren was smiling from ear to ear when Mel and Aid came walking in. Loren was caught off guard and wondering how she was going to explain to her best friends that she was texting Eddie Duran.

Mel: Hey Lo! I missed you

Aid: Ummm Mel you saw her earlier today….

Mel: so I still miss my best friend

Aid: whatevs Hey Lo!

Loren: hey guys ummm I have something to tell you both and it is a lot so sit down.

Mel and Aid looked at one another and were scared.

Mel: so what is going on Loren?


	4. Chapter 4- GirlfriendBoyfriend

**Eddie was sitting there waiting on Loren to text him back but, she was taking forever he hoped that she reply soon. He had texted Ian too and of course he said yes long as her friends were cute he should be on his way here. As soon as Eddie said that a knock was on his door. Eddie went to open it and of course it was Ian.**

**Eddie: **hey buddie!

**Ian:** hey mate how are you?

Eddie: Good I am just waiting on Loren to text me back to let me know if she wants to do the movie and dinner thing.

Ian: okay mate explain to me how you met this "valley girl"

Eddie: don't call her that her name is Loren (he smiled) Loren Tate.

Ian: whoa someone has it bad but, I am sorry tell me about "Loren."

Eddie: well she is gorgeous she has a great personality smart and she is just a strong woman I have not met anyone like her and I have never felt so attracted to someone so fast.

Ian: not even the model chick I never liked her I always thought she was using you

Eddie: my dad did not like her either but I did not listen and now look where I am at.

Ian: Well the good thing is you found someone that keeps you wondering what is next.

Eddie: you are right, I just want her to text me back.

Ian: She will mate she will.

**Loren, Mel and Adrianna were sitting in Loren's room. Mel and Adrianna were trying to figure out what Loren was about to tell them. Mel was confused and wanting her to hurry up and Adrianna was just sitting there.**

**Mel:** So what is going on Loren?

Loren: Okay I do not want you guys to freak out

Aid: say it already

Loren: Well you know I go to my spot just to think and write down music and stuff right?

Mel and Aid: yeah and?

Loren: okay well when I was sitting up there thinking about my dad and everything someone came up behind me and started speaking to me at first I did not know who it was because he had a hood, sunglasses and a hat on but you will never guess who it was.

Mel: you know I hate guessing so just tell me please

Loren: Okay…I..it was Eddie Duran.

Aid: I am sorry What?!

Mel: are you kidding me Lo the international rock star Eddie Duran

Loren: yeah he took his disguise off and then I fainted but he brought me home and I got it together and he kissed me on the cheek and you want to know the great part about it

Aid and Mel: YESS

Loren: we exchanged numbers and he just texted me

Mel: OMG Lo what did he say did you reply?

Loren: not yet it is up to you guys.

Aid: well what did it say?

Loren: Well I told him today was my birthday and he texted me and said that he wanted to go to the movies with us and he wanted to take us out to dinner but, I do not know what to say because it is up to you two also.

Mel: Well I am fine ever since me and Adam broke up I am happy to do anything fun is he going to bring a friend just so I can have fun too.

Aid: I am sorry about Adam Mel he was a jerk for cheating on you with that girl I cannot believe he kissed her in front of your face.

Loren: I know right it is so wrong I am just happy you are not upset about it.

Mel: No I am okay actually but, you should text Eddie back and say we are cool with it.

Loren: Okay and he is bringing his friend Ian.

Aid: well I guess I can call and ask Phil to come I love touching his skin it is smooth as milk.

Mel: really Aid? it is smooth as silk sweetheart.

Aid: oh

Loren and Mel laughed

Loren: Okay well I will text him back you guys should go get ready

Mel: that is fine but you know I am about to pick out your outfit Lo because you and Eddie are going to be a couple soon.

Aid: that would be great everyone would hate you haha

Loren: I doubt that guys he just got out of a relationship with Chloe

Aid and Mel walked out saying: Whatevs haha

Aid and Mel left to go change clothes. Loren had texted Eddie back to let him know that he can hang out with them too.

To Eddie: _hey Eddie that would be a great idea my friends love it and so do I…can't wait to see you J_

Loren was excited that she was texting him and waited for him to reply which he did like ten seconds later

_From Eddie: honestly I can't wait to see you again, but we will pick you guys up around 7 is that cool?_

Loren texted back

To Eddie: of course see you then!

Loren was done with that now she had to go see what Mel had picked out for her to wear she know it was something sexy because Mel always make sure Loren is hot at all times they go out.

Nora was sitting in the living room waiting for the girls to leave and she was thinking about Max. She would never forget the day she left it was her and Trent arguing and he told her she was a whore and that Loren was not his child it was Max because she was always with him. She knew it was not Max because they stop messing around when they lost the first child and of course he was with katy. Nora just wanted to hug Max so bad but she just do not know what to do about that maybe they should talk one on one when the girls leave. She was wondering what was keeping the girls, she was about to go check but the doorbell charmed, she went to go answer and saw Eddie and another young man she was confused.

Nora: Hello Eddie and…

Ian: my name is Ian I am Eddie best mate

Eddie: Hey Nora

Nora: not to be rude or anything but what are you two doing here?

Eddie: Well I thought Loren told you I had asked her could me and my friend take her and the girls out to the movies and then go to dinner and bring them back here. She said they were all cool with it.

Nora: oh well I mean it is okay she is 18 now so she can make her decisions and even though you scared me earlier I am okay with you guys hanging out because like I said I know your dad haha

Eddie: haha Thank You

Nora invited them to come in and sit and then she went to go see if the girls were ready but her doorbell charmed again. She was thinking is there a party about to go down in here she went to answer and saw Phil and smiled she knew he was here for the movies so she invited him in to sit on the couch with Eddie and Ian she spoke and then went to check on the girls. Phil saw Eddie and another guy he knew Eddie for sure.

Phil: hey my name is Phil nice to meet you Eddie Duran every chick at school loves you

Eddie: haha thanks nice to meet you Phil, but I have my eye stuck on one person

Ian: my mate just met your friend Loren and he is crazy about her already!

Phil: well she is a tough cookie but she is a really cool girl you will love her

As soon as Phil said that the girls walked out looking stunning. Mel had on a short pink dress with a really cute black belt with some pink and black hills her hair was up in a cute bun and her make up was great. Adrianna had on a lose blue tank top with a tight short white skirt and some cute high hill shoes her hair was straight down and Mel did her makeup. Loren had on a tube black sequenced dress with steve madden pumps and her hair was curled. All the guys stood up and all their mouths were dropped open. Nora walked in.

Nora laughing: girls I think all the guys are stunned

Eddie walked up to Loren and hugged her.

Eddie: you look beautiful Loren

Loren blushing: thanks Eddie you look nice yourself. I am going to introduce you to my two best friends this one is spontaneous and outgoing I call her Mighty Mel and this is Adrianna she has a feisty attitude so do not ever get on her badside.

Phil: you can say that again!

Aid: hey shut up Phil I am actually a sweetheart

Mel, Loren and Phil: Whatevs

Eddie and Ian laughed.

Eddie: well this guy here is my best friend I do not see him that much because he travels a lot he is a photographer so I would like for you to meet Ian.

Mel: wow we will get along just fine I want to direct movies and stuff but I love cameras. Loren and Mama Tate brought me one for me birthday

Ian smiled he already liked her she was different and he can tell she speak her mind but he also liked that she loves cameras.

Eddie: well we better get going if we want to make it to the movies.

Aid: so are we going to go see that scary movie Mama because if so I am hiding

Eddie: it is whatever you all want to see or should I say the birthday girl it is up to you

Loren: just because you said that Aid I think I am going to pick mama

Mel: why you hate scary movies

Loren: yeah but this time we have someone to hold on too (she winked at Eddie)

They all laughed. They hugged Nora and all of them got into Eddie SUV and left. Nora was shedding a few tears because she was so excited for her daughter but she was sad because she knew her baby girl was growing up and it scared her because her and Loren always shared things and now who would she share it with?... She was about to get ready to go get changed for her and Don's date but, her phone ringed and it was him.

Don: hey Nora

Nora: Hey Don how are you? I was just about to get ready

Don: yeah that is what I wanted to talk to you about I got caught up at work so do you think I can take a rain check and we do it another time.

Nora: ummm yeah sure

Don: okay well I will see you on Monday sleep tight

Nora: okay bye

Nora was upset a little bit because she really needed an outing but since things have changed she just went to her room and watched tv for awhile thinking if she should call Max or not. She was about to dial his number but her doorbell charmed she thought that it was too early for Loren and them to be back so she did not know but she answered her door.

Nora: Max? what is going on?

Max: I had to see you Nora

Nora: Max I can't do this you know that I am dating Don I would not cheat on him and this is not a good idea you keep popping up whenever you want.

Max: Nora, I have loved you my entire life even when Katy was living I still loved you I never forgot about you we had something special and you just up and left me especially since I was taking care of Eddie alone you were a big help. I miss you and I am not giving up on you until you hear me out and let me tell you how I feel and when I explain myself you can either continue your relationship with Don and keep a distant friendship or you can give us a chance.

Nora was shock that Max was saying all of this to her but she wanted to understand and see where her heart was too. So she let him in and fixed a little bit of wine for both of them and they sat on the couch and started to talk.

Max: Thanks (he kept staring at Nora thinking about how beautiful she turned out to be) you know Nora you were pretty before but as you have grown up into a woman you have become gorgeous.

Nora blushing: Thanks Max….well go ahead and say what you have to say.

Max: okay well Nora I did not want us to break up after you got pregnant with our child I wanted us to work even when we lost something special I wanted to help you I wanted to be there for you honestly you were the best thing that happen to me and came into my life we had a strong friendship and then it just went downhill, Seriously why did you leave like that and most of all don't get me wrong I love Katy and I miss her everyday but why did you push me away from you and on her?

Nora was stunned that Max still loved her after everything she did she regretted it. The only thing she does not regret is having Loren. Loren was a special gift in her life and so was Max she needed to be truthful with him too.

Nora: Max I missed you so much I did not know what to do I was scared when I lost our child it just I was so hurt and I did not want to hold you back for a future and with Katy she was such a sweetheart and she was a awesome roommate and I just felt like she could give you everything I couldn't. She was gorgeous talented had everything going for her and she was definitely smart. Then of course me being young and stupid in college I still had growing up to do it was cool that the quarterback Trent wanted to talk to me as we were dating I was hanging out with you and Katy and he would get jealous and when she got pregnant with Eddie and I was around helping you he definitely got upset so one night it was our one year anniversary he pressured me to have sex with him and I loved him so I did next thing I know two weeks later I was feeling really bad I went to the doctor and he said Ms. Tate I am happy to say you are having a mini me at first I was actually happy but when I told Trent he called me a whore and said it was not his the only person I could talk to was you but you were going through a lot especially taken care of Eddie I decided to move to LA to make a life for me and Loren and that is what I did.

Nora started to cry and Max comforted her by whispering in her ear and holding her.

Max: Nora you were not a whore and even though I had Eddie I still would have helped you. You were and still are a strong woman and you raised Loren to be a beautiful and strong woman. So even though that bastard hurt you and left you with a kid to raise you did that and you accomplished that you still got your degree and you are working so do not beat yourself up.

Nora looked up into Max eyes he always knew what to say and the next thing she knew she pulled his head down and they started kissing.

Eddie could not take his eyes off Loren she looked so gorgeous he wanted this day for her to be special and he wanted her to keep smiling because it was beautiful. He saw his buddie Ian just staring at Mel she was definitely his type of chick Eddie knew that Mel would keep Ian in check and that is what he needs and he was going to make sure of that. They were walking out of the movie theatre.

Aid: you know what Lo this is your fault I am going to have nightmares!

Loren: hey you had Phil the whole entire time

Phil: yeah she literally almost ripped my arm off

Mel: well she did say it was smooth as milk haha

Eddie: ummmmm don't you mean uh smooth as….

Ian: silk

Loren: yeah but Aid had a totally different saying haha

Aid: you know you guys are all losers haha but I love ya

They all smiled.

Eddie: okay birthday girl where do you want to go eat?

Loren: um I really do not want anything too expensive

Eddie just kept falling more and more for this girl she cared about him she did not want her dinner to be expensive this is definitely something new to him because if it was Chloe she would have jumped up and down and made sure she went to the most expensive restaurant there is.

Eddie: it is okay it is your birthday

Mel: one thing about Loren if someone else is spending the money on her she makes sure she gets the least expensive thing on the menu if it is just water which is free most of the time she will get it.

Aid: yeah that is true we went out to eat with my dad and Nora she totally order a salad and some water and everyone else order burgers and stuff

Loren: hey I am right here you know

Aid: we just telling the truth

Eddie: Well I would not mind spending anything on you but, if you feel comfortable we can go to the least expensive restaurant ever. I would love to take you guys to Rumor it is a great place with excellent food.

Phil: isn't that place real expensive

Mel: you moron if Eddie Duran goes than of course it is

Phil: shutup Mel

Mel: no you shutup!

Phil: gosh sometimes I want to…

Aid: stop it please before I smack you both in the face. Anyways Loren what do you want to do.

Loren was stuck she would not mind going to Rumor with her friends but it was just too expensive she could just go to the café where she worked. But she wanted to be happy and she would not mind trying out Rumor for the first time.

Loren: well I guess rumor it is

Everyone cheered and was walking to Eddie SUV

Eddie: and make sure you do not order a salad and some water haha

Everyone laughed and Loren stuck her tongue out at him but she was falling for Eddie Duran the sweetheart that he is she hope that he felt the same but she would soon find out. They got into the SUV and went to rumor when they got there it was so pack she thought they would be there for hours. But, since he was Eddie Duran he was actually able to skip everyone. Everyone sat down.

Aid: this place is Exmazinig

Mel: ummm Aid what is that even mean?

Aid: it means…

Ian: I know let me guess Exciting and amazing

Aid: yesss how did you know?

Ian: I am starting to learn haha

Mel: well you're a fast learner I have been trying to understand it for years

Phil: that is because you are so dumb

Aid: Phil?!

Phil: sorry babe

Phil kissed her. Loren was smiling she was happy everybody was here she saw that Eddie kept looking at her so she decided to say something.

Loren: what are you staring at mister (she smirked)

Eddie: actually you…Lo you are so beautiful….I really want to ask you something?

Loren: okay sure go ahead

Eddie: well I don't know how to say this but will you be…

A Guy walked in and he saw Loren with the rock star? And he recognized everyone else except another guy who was with Mel. He decided to introduce his self when he heard Eddie was about to ask Loren something so he interrupted.

Eddie: will you be…

Guy: hey Lo!

Loren: OMG! HEY!

She went to hug him and the guy kissed Loren and Eddie got so offended and upset he walked out. The guy smiled and Loren slapped him and did not know what was going on so she followed Eddie. Everyone just stared at the guy and at Loren running after Eddie.

Loren: Eddie Wait!


	5. Chapter 5- A great time

**Eddie walked outside to his car he could not believe that Loren was talking to somebody she could have at least told him, I mean it probably would not have changed how he felt but he would have felt better. Eddie just leaned on his car to think until he saw the gorgeous Loren walk up to him.**

**Loren: **why did you run out like that Eddie?

**Eddie**: you should go back in there…I did not know you had a boyfriend Loren I mean it would not have changed how I felt about you but I would have been prepared.

**Loren was thinking how sweet he is she did not have a boyfriend she would never date that guy in a million years. But she wanted to know how Eddie felt about her.**

Loren: Eddie how do you feel about me?

Eddie: it does not matter Loren would it change a thing

Loren: Please?

**Eddie thought she looked so cute when she said please to him he wanted to kiss her so bad he just decided to tell her.**

Eddie: okay, Loren I think you are so special in so many ways when I first touched your hand at the Avalon I felt something also and I kept looking at you because I had never seen someone so beautiful but I did not want to think about it because I was with Chloe but, honestly I could not get you out of mind I did not know what to do and when I found out all that stuff about Chloe I just gave up. Then I met you again at our spot haha and you were so cute up there and even when you were shocked I just melted for you and now I just think you are the sweetest cutest and smartest girl I ever met. That is how I feel Loren.

**Loren could not help it but she just put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Eddie was shocked at first because she had a boyfriend but her kiss was so sweet he just kissed her back it started to get a little heated so Loren pulled away and explained to him what happen in Rumor.**

Loren: Eddie that guy in there goes to school with me his name is Cameron and he has had a crush on me for a long time but I just was never interested there was just something about him that turned me off you know. So he kissed me I guess to make you jealous especially since your Eddie Duran he does not think I deserve you just him haha but when he kissed me I slapped him because I want to be with you Eddie.

**Eddie smile had gotten so big he did not even know what to say but he knew he wanted to be with her too.**

Eddie: well then I can ask you my question.

Loren: Okay well what is that?

Eddie: will you be my girlfriend Loren Tate?

Loren smiled: of course Mr. Duran

**Eddie had picked her up spin her around and gave her a tender kiss.**

Eddie: Okay well I bet our party is wondering where we are

Loren: yeah I bet Mel is talking their ears off haha lets go.

**Mel of course was talking everyone ears off she was talking about what happened at school to what happened now. Ian was so infatuated by her he was listening but Adrianna and Phil were about to die from her talking. They all saw Eddie and Loren smiling and holding hands walking in Rumor.**

Adrianna: Geez it took you forever to get back

Loren: yeah we just had to clear things up (she winked at Eddie)

Phil: well Mel has been talking our ears off I was literally about to walk out or either punch myself in the face.

Aid: babe why would you do that are you crazy?!

Phil: ummm I did not mean punch myself seriously Aid.

Aid smile and kissed him: oh okay

**Everyone laughed at Aid they just had no choice but to love her**.

Ian: I had no problem with her talking I was totally intrigued.

Mel: thanks Ian at least someone does…well lets order and get back to Nora she is probably worried it is 11:00.

Loren: your right she probably went to bed she is supposed to stay up with us tonight

Eddie: okay well lets order eat and then we will take you all home (he kissed Loren)

Loren blushing: okay

Mel: I am sorry did I miss something?

Aid: Duh Mel they like each other

**Everyone laughed and order their food and had a good time eating at Rumor. They got into Eddie SUV to take the girls home. The car ride was talkative this time everyone was acquainted and enjoyed one another. About 30 minutes later they finally arrived at Loren house.**

Loren: wow my mom must be sleep already all the lights are off.

Mel: well we can still have fun I really hope she made her pecan pie because if she did I am going to be up all night eating the whole thing?

Eddie: is she serious right now?

Aid: oh yess but Mama Tate pecan pie is awesome she can really cook I love it

Ian: well we all are going to have to try it one day

**They all were walking the girls to the door each one was saying goodbye.**

Phil: Aid I have to get home now but I will pick you up tomorrow or will Mel bring you home?

Mel: I can bring her because we might be doing some more things tomorrow right Loren?

Loren: I am not sure but probably

Phil: Okay well I am going to call you when I get home okay?

Adrianna kissed him tenderly: okay love you

Phil smiled: love you too babe

**Phil left. **

Ian: I was going to say bye but um Eddie, why is your dad car here?

Loren and Eddie: What?

Mel: yeah there is another car in the driveway its bad that none of us noticed it until Ian did

Aid: is he spending the night?

**Everyone ignore her and Loren took her keys out and unlocked the door and she was surprised to see Max and her mom laying on the couch sleeping. **

Loren: OMG this is cute!

Aid: um it is not she is dating my dad!

Mel: Aid nobody likes your dad he is such a jerk

Aid: yeah you are right he is and when I met Nora I just knew he was the wrong one for her because he is just a whole bunch of words I can't and won't say.

Eddie: should I wake up my dad and tell him to go home?

**Max woke up and he saw Nora was still sleeping but he saw the kids standing there looking and whispering.**

Max: Hey guys did you have fun?

Mel: the question is did YOU have fun? Haha

Loren and Aid: Mel?!

Mel: hey I am just asking a question

Max laughed: it is okay me and Nora was just talking and we fell asleep

**As soon as he said that Nora woke up and she was happy to be in Max arms but when she noticed the kids she sat up so quick because she was so embarrassed**.

Nora: Ummmm Hey kids

Loren: haha mom you do not have to be embarrassed Max told us…

Mel: that you slept together haha

Nora: (gasp) REALLY! MAX!

Aid: Mama Tate please ignore this moron he did not say that he said you guys were talking and you fell asleep

**Eddie and Ian saw the time and decided to say goodnight so did Max. Eddie walked up to Loren Ian walked up to Melissa and Max was still sitting by Nora. Aid was excited for all of them even herself she missed Phil so she decided to go to Loren's room and just call him.**

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand: I am going to miss you when I leave but I hope you had a great time because I did.

Loren: of course I had fun especially since I am officially your girlfriend haha

Eddie kissed Loren for about 2 minutes until Max and Nora cleared their throat. They all laughed.

Eddie: well I will text you when I get home okay.

Loren kissed him on the cheek: okay

Ian and Mel: oh gosh

Ian: well Mel I will text you too so we can talk some more because I need you in my life haha

Eddie: is this coming from my buddie Ian?

Mel: well this is new to Eddie I guess but of course we will talk (she smiled)

Eddie: we will see you guys later, Dad are you coming?

Max: I will be there in a few

Eddie: Okay well me and Ian are going to go ahead and leave

Max nodded and Mel and Loren left to go to Loren's room.

Max: Well I better go I am going to miss you

Nora: I am going to miss you too and I am going to break it to Don because I do not want to cheat on him but I do want to be with you.

Max kissed Nora for a minute and pulled back

Max: Take your time I will always be here but, I am going to go okay call me

Nora: okay

**Nora gave him a peck and watched him leave. She wondered what did Aid think since she was dating her dad still for right now. She walked to Loren's room and knocked on the door, she walked in.**

Nora: Hey girls how was your night did you have fun?

All of the girls smiled.

Aid: of course we watch Mama that crazy movie but I held on to Phil the whole time and we went to Rumor.

Nora: RUMOR! That is an expensive place but it is really good.

Loren: I know but Eddie said he did not mind I was hesitant at first but I just said yes sure but while we were sitting down Cam decided to show up and kiss me in front of Eddie. Eddie got so upset and walked out but we made up and I became his girlfriend (she said all this smiling)

Nora: Wow well I am happy for you Loren just please be careful especially since he broke up with Chloe I just do not want no drama and you getting hurt.

Loren: I understand mom

Mel: Well I like Ian!

Aid: we all knew that he was the only one interested listening to you talk a mile a minute haha

Mel: shut your face

**Everyone laughed**

Loren: Well what happen with max mom?

Nora: that is what I wanted to talk about…I wanted to know how you felt about it Aid?

**I wonder what Adrianna is going to say will she understand or will she get upset?**


	6. Chapter 6- Uh-Oh a slip up?

**Loren and Mel both turned to Adrianna waiting to see how she felt about Nora breaking up with Don to be with Max. Adrianna face did not show any emotion or anything everyone just kept staring and finally she said how she felt.**

**Adrianna:** Mama Tate honestly I am a little sad because I really wanted you to be my mom and Loren to be my sister even though her and Mel are already my sisters….I never really had a mom in my life because you know she left me when I was born and dad well we never really got along…so it does not really bother me if you leave him I just do not want you to treat me differently.

**Nora**: Oh honey you and Mel are like my other two kids you both have been there for Loren since we moved here to LA and became basically sisters towards each other. I will definitely treat you the same I will treat you no different you are still welcome here anytime you are still our Aid.

**Loren**: yeah we all love you and respect you and your weirdness

Mel: sometimes….

Loren and Nora: shutup Mel

Adrianna Laughed: well I am fine long as nothing change between any of us and I love you all too!

Nora: well that makes me feel better, who's up for some pecan pie that is what Loren asked for.

Mel: gosh I thought you never ask I am totally up for that

Everyone laughed and went into the kitchen to get some of Nora's Pecan Pie they ate and talked some more about the guys and then they drifted off to sleep until the next morning. When Eddie dropped Ian off he went to his penthouse just thinking about Loren he thought she was the most beautiful person in the world he just could not believe how lucky he was to find someone like her. As he was thinking about her he was inspired to write a song for his new album he went to piano and wrote a song that he was going to share with Loren tomorrow he could not wait.

Max was really excited that him and Nora got things back on track he could not wait to spend some more time with her he missed her and he knew it was too early in the morning to call her but he did it anyways.

Nora sleepily: Hello?

Max: Hey Nora!

Nora: Max it is clearly 7:30 in the morning (Smiling) oh I forgot you are still the early bird haha I use to hate when you got up so early you would wake up everyone because you were ready to talk and everyone including me wanted to beat you up.

Max: Well I am still the same old Max nothing has changed.

Nora: I bet haha! So what is going on that you had to call this early?

Max: well I was just thinking about you and wanted to know if you wanted to hangout today just spend time.

Nora: well that is fine I would love too! The girls are hanging out today anyways.

Max: Well what time do you want to do that?

Nora: well…

Nora had a call on the next line when she looked at the name she saw it was Don she knew she needed to talk to him and break things off so that is what she is going to do.

Nora: hey Max this is Don I need to go ahead and talk to him

Max: okay well good luck haha

Nora: yeah yeah bye

Nora got off the phone with Max and clicked over to Don this is going to be great she thought sarcastically.

Nora: hello Don, how are you?

Don: Hey Nora I was just calling to check on you I miss you

Nora: uhhh yeah umm can we talk I rather we do it face to face.

Don: okay that is fine you want me to come over there or you want to meet somewhere?

Nora: sure you can come over here because the girls are about to go out.

Don: okay see you then!

They hung up the phone. Loren, Mel and Adrianna were all getting ready to go to the mall and then out to eat. While Loren was waiting on Mel and Aid she walked out and saw her mom on the couch looking a little out of it.

Loren: Mom?

Nora: Hey honey

Loren: umm are you okay you look a little pale

Nora: yeah I am fine I am just a little nervous, Don is coming over when you guys leave and I am about to break it off with him.

Aid and Mel overheard the conversation and walked out.

Aid: Mama Tate?

Nora: yes

Aid: trust me my dad will understand he is a really understanding guy he will be upset probably because you are actually the first woman that he became interested in but he will understand a lot trust me

Nora: thanks Adrianna that makes me feel better; you girls better get going call me Loren when you are on your way back. Are you driving your car or is Mel driving?

Loren: Mel is going to drive hers because she is dropping Adrianna off home after we go out to eat.

Nora: okay well have fun

Mel, Aid and Loren: bye

Mel, Aid and Loren got into Mel's car and went out. Max was sitting in his room thinking about everything that is going on he was happy and worried at the same time, he wanted to spend time with Eddie they haven't had a decent conversation in awhile so he decided to go and visit Eddie. Eddie was laying there watching tv he wanted to see Loren and spend a little time with her maybe he should text her but as soon as he was about to text her someone knocked on his door. He was really upset at who it was.

Eddie: Chloe what do you want?

Chloe: Eddie I love you just let me explain everything with my mom and all that

Eddie: Chloe I told you everything that happened to me and I lost my mom someone who meant the world to me and that I barely knew and you have the nerve to tell me your mom died too I trusted you Chloe with all of my heart I even loved you but I realized I was in love with an image. Please leave I do not want to see your face.

Chloe: Eddie I love you and I can't deal with this I really appreciate everything you do for me and everything you been through, it's just not fair.

Eddie: YOU SERIOUS CHLOE! NOT ONLY THAT, YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH SOMEONE WHO IS FOUR YEARS YOUNGER THAN BOTH OF US AND IT WAS IN MYYYYY HOUSE…

Chloe: he is the one who pushed up on me

Max hears Eddie arguing with Chloe so he decided to ask her to leave.

Max: CHLOE! Just leave before I call securtiy

Chloe and Eddie looked at the door and saw Max he looked so angry. But, Eddie was happy because he knew that Chloe would leave after that.

Chloe: fine but I will be back soon Eddie

Chloe left.

Eddie: thanks dad I did not know when she was going to leave ugh I just do not get her she knew she did not want this relationship why is she still trying to come back pop like it is crazy!

Max: I know Eddie she is just stubborn and want things to go her way and when they don't all hell breaks loose.

Eddie scratching his neck: yeah I know

Max: so have you talked to Loren?

Eddie: No I had written a song and I wanted her to hear it I was about to text her until Chloe came in.

Max: well you should go ahead and call her I was just coming by to visit and check on my son.

Eddie: Pop?

Max: yeah son

Eddie: I really like Loren and I just do not know how to control these feelings its real strong and I am falling really fast for her.

Max: That is normal son but I just want you to be careful and not go in full force just yet if you are going to break her heart I say that because Chloe just broke your heart and I just do not want you and Loren to mess up because I would love for you guys to workout.

Eddie: thanks pops I am going to go ahead and call her.

Eddie Dials Loren's number. Loren, Mel and Adrianna are sitting down at the diner they found a lot of stuff at the mall Loren bought a couple of outfits and a couple a pair of shoes Adrianna tried to buy everything that is just how much stuff she had and Mel just threw everything that looked colorful in her basket and paid for it. They are talking at the diner waiting on their food.

Loren: you know guys this was a good day I really enjoyed hanging out with my sisters.

The waitress brought their food out.

Mel: yeah Lo we love you and I am happy everything is working out I never thought that you would be dating an international rock star. Have you told Eddie that you write music and sing?

Loren: NO! its just between us three and my mom

Aid: seriously Lo you should just open up more with your singing nobody knows about it because you do not show it you ARE talented and trust me if you wasn't I would not compliment you at all

Mel: ha she has a point Lo

Loren: I know I am just….

Loren's phone started ringing she smiled when she saw that it was Eddie she answered.

Mel: must be the rock star

Aid: yeah that smile she just made says it all

Loren: Hey Eddie

Eddie: Hey Loren how are you

Loren: I am fine just sitting here with the girls about to go home in a little bit whats up.

Eddie: um well I was wondering if you can come by I had just finished writing a song and I really want you to hear it.

Loren: yeah sure I would love to I just have to tell my mom so she would not worry

Eddie: okay beautiful

Loren blushed: okay love you... (omg I can't believe I just said that she hung up really fast and buried her face in her hands)

Aid: Lo?

Mel: Uh-oh not good

**I wonder how everyone will react to that especially Eddie.**


	7. Chapter 7- How do you feel?

**Nora was sitting there waiting on Don she forgot to call Max and tell him what time she wanted to go out but, she was going to wait until she finished talking with Don she was hoping that what Aid said it was true that he would not be upset. The doorbell charmed and Nora was a little nervous so she walked to the door and opened it to Don.**

**Don: **Hey sweetheart (he kissed her on the cheek)

Nora: um hey Don

Don: Okay well what is going on that you wanted me to come over here and talk. You sounded a little lost should I say or confused.

Nora:….

Don: Nora?

Nora: okay Don, ummmm I do not know how to say this but, this relationship we have I am not happy being in it and I really do not think I can do this anymore.

Don got up so fast and started yelling

Don: WHAT NORA?! ARE YOU SERIOIUS? This is because of that old ass rock star isn't it? Huh?

Nora: Don..

Don: no Nora it is fine I understand maybe it was not meant to be for us I am hurt and upset but I can't control how you feel and if that is how you feel just know that I am here and I will always love you. I am going to leave I got to go to the office and finish signing papers.

Nora: Thanks for understanding this was not easy

Don…

Don was walking to the door and he saw Max was about to get out the car.

Don: well your rock star is here Nora. Good Luck on the relationship maybe he won't hurt you

Max heard him and decided to say something

Max: trust me Don I won't hurt Nora I love her

Don just looked back at Nora and Max and walked away. Nora was feeling a little guilty about the situation with Don but at the same time she did not want to live life unhappy and Max is the guy that makes her happy. Max was happy he came on time Nora did not call him back so he wanted to make sure everything was okay and he was happy it was.

Max: hey how are you feeling?

Nora: I am a little Okay just feel guilty at how everything went I mean I was not happy with Don and Loren definitely did not approve she said he was so weird like there was something about him that was awkward I looked over it. But, as we were dating he was acting weird especially trying to get me to invest in the clinic and me being in love I was going to do it

Max: Nora everyone makes mistakes in life we live and we learn from them. Our kids is always going to have their opinions but we are the ones who make the decisions so with Don you were happy but it just did not last long

Nora: that is true….I think I was just thinking that since he was the first one I met when me and Loren came here I felt like we were suppose to be together not only did my parents put some money in for me and Loren but so did Don and that is how we all became close you know.

Max: I understand but, everything will be fine you have to follow your heart and what you believed was right for you.

Nora: I know and I feel like I made a good decision

Max: Good

Nora kissed Max deeply and they decided to get ready to go on their date. Eddie was sitting in his room still a little shocked he could not believe Loren had said she loved him he knew she did not mean it because they had just really started talking but at the same time he does not know he thinks that when she comes over they need to have this conversation. Loren, Mel and Aid were all sitting their shocked because Loren told Eddie she loved him Loren did not know what to say at all or if she meant it she was so confused right now she knew they just met but she just never felt like this before for anybody not even the past relationships she had.

Mel: Lo?...Hello earth to Lo?

Loren was still shocked but she spoke: I am sorry you guys I just can't believe I said that he probably thinks I am such a dweeb and a little teenage crush who is..

Aid: LOREN!

Mel and Loren turned and looked at Adrianna a little surprised that she yelled like that she never does she just makes weird and really dumb sayings

Aid: just calm down and talk to Eddie I am sure he would understand that is was a mistake.

Mel: it was a mistake Lo right?

Loren: honestly you guys I do not know how to feel he has just been so sweet to me and it makes me want more but, I know it is too early.

Mel: it is not to early Loren sometimes peoples heart reacts differently towards people and the fact that you are actually knowing the sweet Eddie the real Eddie Duran should I say you want more of course we all thought he would be this stuck up snobbish rock star but he isn't and it is understanding if you love him.

Aid: that is true you guys wanna know a secret?

Mel and Lo: sure

Aid: I fell in love with Phil the first time we met

Mel: ewww why that is so disgusting ugh

Aid: Hey! Phil is really a sweetheart and when we first met he respected me and showed me how I was suppose to be treated that is how we have been lasting so long

Mel: Well I would say that about Adam but after the cheating I decided to keep my love to myself. But, Lo? I really think you should go over there and see Eddie and talk about what happened because he already wanted to see you. I will drop you off just make sure you call Nora.

Loren: Well I guess you guys are right let me call her and ask.

Nora and Max are at his apartment having dinner when her phone rings. She saw that it was Loren so she answered it to make sure everything was okay.

Nora: Hey Lo, is everything alright?

Loren: Hey mom yes everything is fine I just wanted to call and ask if I could go by Eddie's a little bit because he wants me to hear a new song her wrote.

Nora was a little skeptical about it but she knew that she had to let her eighteen year old daughter grow up and make decided to let her do it.

Nora: sure Loren it is not a problem just call me when you get there.

Loren: okay mom I will and thanks Love you

Nora: I love you too sweetheart bye

Loren hung up with her mom and told Mel and Adrianna that her mom said yes. Mel was excited and offered to pay the bill and told Loren to get eddies address as soon as she got it she sped all the way there to Eddie's penthouse. Max saw that Nora looked a little worried when she got off the phone.

Max: hey Nora everything okay?

Nora: yes it is…but no offense to you or Eddie I just want to protect my daughter and I know that by the way she acting she is head over heels crazy about Eddie. I just do not want her to get her because you know Eddie just got out of the relationship with Chloe.

Max: No I understand that…I even told that to Eddie and he is falling for Loren fast and I know for a fact that Eddie can handle his emotions but, it could be different with Loren.

Nora: well I just want them to be careful.

Max: they will just give it a chance.

Nora: okay

Mel had just drop Adrianna off with Phil and she was about to drop Loren off but Nora looked a little paranoid and she just thought she needed to have a conversation because they had just pulled up to Eddie's penthouse.

Mel: Loren it is going to be okay you guys are going to work I know for a fact Eddie is going to love you if he doesn't it is his lost but you will never know until you give it a chance just calm down and talk to him.

Loren: your right I just do not want him to think I am a weirdo

Mel: you are not we told you that people fall in love pretty quick and it is okay just see what he says okay.

Loren: okay well I am going to go up

Mel: Okay have fun

Loren started to walk away: OH MEL!

Mel: yeah?

Loren: I know you are going to see Ian so tell him I said hi okay

Mel: haha okay go ahead.

Loren laughed and went up to Eddie's penthouse she saw a security guy he looked really nice.

Security: Hello you must be Miss Tate?

Loren: yes it is what is your name

Security: my name is Jeffery

Loren: Nice too meet you Jeffery I came to see Eddie I was wondering if I could go up

Jeffery: of course he put your name on the list so go ahead once you get in the elevator you will go straight there.

Loren: Okay thanks Jeffery

Jeffery: you welcome

Loren was thinking how nice Jeffery was she liked him her stomach started dropping more when she realized that she was about to be in Eddie's penthouse. She walked really close and knocked but no one said anything so she knocked again but she heard someone yelling so she opened the door and could not believe what she saw. She walked out and left.

Eddie: LOREN! Damn it look what you did? LOREN!


	8. Chapter 8-Unexpected People

**Hey everyone! Im so use to making cliffhangers lol I apologize if you want to beat me up for them but I am really happy you guys like this story because at first I was a little scared of the reactions but I am getting good ones and I appreciate it a lot ! Thank you now back to the story!**

**Eddie ran after Loren because he has to explain to her what happened it was not his fault that Chloe showed up and kissed him. She would not leave him alone he told her that he was starting to like Loren and she just did not want to except that. Ugh! Where did she go he thought he went to ask Jeffery.**

**Eddie: **Hey Jeffery have you seen Loren?

Jeffery: well she came out the elevator crying, I asked her was she okay she said no and ran off…I did not know what happen.

Eddie: well I have no clue how Chloe got to my place but she just through herself on me ugh! I have to find Loren.

Jeffery: well you should be able to catch her she didn't drive sir her friend dropped her off

Eddie: thanks Jeffery you're a lifesaver.

Jeffery: you welcome sir

Eddie ran out and saw Loren sitting down on the curb he could not help but notice how beautiful she was….I have to make this up to her I am sure this song I wrote will show her how I truly felt. Loren was sitting down on the curb asking herself was it right to have a relationship with Eddie they just started dating and he already cheated on her. She thought he was over Chloe she was so confused right now she turned around and saw him.

Eddie: Loren please let me explain.

Loren: Eddie its pointless I should have just listen and just not have taken a chance I knew you weren't over Chloe, Eddie like what are we doing? How do you feel like am I wasting my time or what? I do not want to be a rebound girl.

Eddie: No Loren listen to me for one you are definitely not a rebound girl I really am starting to care about you my feelings have grown so much for you I have no clue what is going on honestly Chloe is not even a factor in my life anymore I will admit I still love her and that is not going to go away for a minute I gave her my all and she just took it away from me I really want this relationship and I want to see where we can go because you are the type of woman who I could see a future with.

Loren started crying, sniffling she says: Eddie I believe you but what happened, why was she kissing you?

Eddie wiped the tears from her cheek and kissed her for a minute Loren pulled away waiting for her answer.

Eddie: Loren, for some reason Chloe just will not leave me alone I realized she was with me just for the fame she wanted to see what I could do for her and I was ready for something serious I loved her with all my heart and she broke my heart by sleeping with someone on my couch who was in high school and when it comes to my mom I am serious I never got a chance to meet her because she chose to let me live and I just do not know why Chloe decided to lie about saying her mom had died. (Eddie had started shedding a few tears and Loren started rubbing his shoulder) That is something I am serious about, having a close relationship with your mom because I did not get that chance. Now ever since she found out I moved on to something better she just wants to mess it up.

Loren: Eddie I am really sorry that all this happen to you I really love how strong you are to go through all of this because I don't know how I would handle it.

Eddie: Thanks that means a lot I can see that you really care. I really hope you forgive me because I did not want to lose you.

Loren: of course I forgive you Eddie I really do

Eddie stood up and picked up Loren and kissed her intimately and people were walking by staring like they never seen a couple kiss before.

Random Walker: GET A ROOM! UGH!

Eddie and Loren laughed and decided to go back to Eddie's place so she can hear his new song he wrote for her.

Loren: I have a snippet of something I started writing but I want you to hear a little bit of it because it is not finished.

Eddie: You sing? Loren how come you never told me?

Loren: yeah and I write music but, I was afraid to say anything because I am uncomfortable to sing in front of other people except Mel, Aid and my mom

Eddie: Wow, well I am guessing you're comfortable with me since you want me to hear it…I would love that!

Loren: actually I am comfortable (she kissed his cheek)

Eddie and Loren walk into Eddie Penthouse and Chloe is still there.

Eddie: ugh damn it Chloe why the hell are you still here!

Chloe: Eddie I just want another chance because this girl from the valley has nothing on me!

Loren: well if you're referring to me sleeping with everyone then of course I have nothing on you I can't even compare to that

Eddie laughed: Chloe just get out

Chloe: Ugh Fine I hate you both but this is NOT the last time you will see me

Chloe left and slammed the door, Eddie and Loren laughed out loud. Eddie knew that Loren was going to be his future the way she stood up to Chloe and did not let her bring her down and scare her away. He just kept staring at her. Loren saw Eddie was staring at her again.

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: yes Loren

Loren: ummm your staring

Eddie: oh yeah I knew that I just want to give you a big kiss

Loren: haha Well go ahead rock star

Eddie kissed Loren intensely she pulled back trying to catch her breath. Eddie was a little sad he wanted more.

Loren: haha sorry but I really want to hear this song.

Eddie: Okay

Eddie walked over to the piano.

Eddie: okay well this song is called Atmosphere I wrote it because when I first met you, you were the perfect individual I have been looking for all my life. Okay here it goes:

**If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you  
Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true  
I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose?  
I'd be happy to say 143 to you**

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

You could be the queen and I'll be the king  
And I know this love, will last forever girl, oh  
The smell of your hair and the taste of your lips baby  
You got me hooked, and I can't say no to this  
No I'd never say no to this, no oh oh oh

Let's spark this feeling tonight  
Full moon, 20 seconds 'till midnight  
You and me on a rocket alright  
Count 3, 2, 1

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for you  
Falling for you  
Falling for you, yeah

I'll help you live your dream  
If you help me live my dream  
I'll help you live your dream  
But you and me and mercury  
Baby it ain't make believe

Blasting off into the atmosphere  
Lights are flashing and it's crystal clear  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is falling for

Bombs are blasting and it's everywhere  
Shockwaves hit me with a burst of air  
My heart is, my heart is  
My heart is  
Baby, it's falling for you  
Fallin' for you  
Falling for you

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
Oh oh

My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you  
My heart is falling for you

**Loren: that was great Eddie I loved it (she jumped on him and kissed him)**

**Eddie was happy and smiling that this perfect girl was in his life. Nora and Max decided to get ready to go back to her place Loren never called her but she knew that Loren was smart and she would be okay. Max was happy about Nora he never thought he would get her back he was thankful but, he really just wanted to hang with her at her house just to get comfortable there. When they got there they got an unexpected surprise (I am not going to leave cliffhanger yet!) Loren and Eddie had just finished kissing Loren still wanted him to hear the snippet of her song.**

**Loren: okay this is the snippet of my song so I hope you like it okay it reminds me of the men in my life but there is one guy who I know can guide me**

**Eddie: Okay I wonder who that is haha**

**Loren: shhhh! I am about to play haha**

**Eddie: okay sorry**

**Loren: here it goes, strumming through the day trying hard to stand but all I ever needed was a touch of your handddd, a touch of your hand**

**Eddie was speechless he loved her voice he couldn't help but to kiss her and that he did. Loren was shock by the kiss but she kissed back. Eddie finally pulled away and smiled.**

**Eddie: that was amazing you need to finish that Loren and I love your voice!**

**Loren: Thanks I really appreciate that especially coming from you; But, I think I should get home because it is getting late and I do not want my mom worried I did not even call her.**

**Eddie: I wish you did not have to go home but, I know come on let's go.**

**Eddie and Loren got into Eddies car and rode to her house when they got there Loren saw that her mom was back because she sees Max car.**

**Eddie: I guess us Duran's will never get enough of the Tate's haha**

**Loren laughed: I guess you won't**

**Eddie got out the car and opened Loren's door and walked her to her house door she unlocked the door with Eddie behind her.**

**Loren: Hey Mom and Max…(she looked up and could not believe who was standing in front of her) WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

**Nora and Max looked at Loren and Eddie.**

**Eddie: Is this Trent?**

**Loren: Yeah!...Wait how did you know that?**

**Don't hate me about the cliffhanger at least I told you who it was lol but, I hope you like this chapter please review. songs were Atmosphere by Cody Longo and The song Loren/Brittany Underwood sung It was in Hollywood heights so I am assuming it is theirs.**


	9. Chapter 9- Pain and Hurt

Eddie looked at Loren when she asked him how he knew Trent he also looked at Max and Nora because he did not know if Nora told Loren about her past and if Max wanted him to say anything.

Loren: Hello Eddie! (She was waving her hand in his face)

Eddie: ummm…Loren..uhh

Max: Loren I told Eddie about Trent and the situation with your mom and me

Loren: Okay well that is fine I understand that you knew about Trent. But what happened with you and my mom?

Nora looked at Max and she just decided to explain to Loren what happened with her and Max.

Nora: Lo honey…

Loren: Mom what haven't you told me?

Trent: Well for one did you tell Loren Nora about how you were pregnant by Max?! Or that she and Eddie could have been related?

Loren: Excuse me?...Mom is this true? Eddie did you know about this?

Nora started shaking her head: Lo….

Loren: NO MOM! EDDIE DID YOU KNOW?

Eddie: Lo I did but my dad just…

Loren: that is my que to leave I need to think please do not follow me I can't believe all of you, especially you mom we tell each other EVERYTHING and you did not tell me that!

Loren walked out and slammed the door and drove off…Nora started crying and then started yelling at Trent.

Nora: GET THE HELL OUT TRENT! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! LIKE WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE IT ALONE! YOU JUST TRY ALL THE TIME TO PUSH MY DAUGHTER AWAY FROM ME AND YOU DID IT YOU ACCOMPLISHED SOMETHING I HOPE YOUR SORRY ASS IS HAPPY. I DO NOT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU ARE TRYING TO GET LOREN BACK 14 YEARS TRENT 14! I CAN'T DO THIS (she ran to her room and closed the door) Trent, Eddie, and Max all looked at one another.

Trent: well do you guys know where Loren is?

Max: really?! How the hell can you hurt Nora and Loren and then try to come back like it is any of your business what they do, Trent 14 years you have not been here. You should do like Nora said and leave (he walked away to go to Nora)

Eddie was sitting there wondering where Loren was but he think he had a hunch where she would be he looked at Trent in disgust.

Eddie: You want to know something Trent, I lost my mom when I was born because of an infection she had and I ask myself and God why was she taken away from me? She is missing out on my growth of becoming a man everyday but I know she is still watching me. But, you are a disgrace to men how can you leave a great woman to raise not only her child but yours too by herself you hurt Loren and Nora because you wanted to live your sorry ass life but you know what? You missed out on two great women they are smart, sweet and great but you would never know would you?

After that Eddie walked away to go fine Loren, Trent stood there for a minute and then left. Max was sitting in Nora's room trying to console her.

Nora Crying: I just do not understand Max like he just keeps disappointing me..

Max: I know Nora but you have to let go and be strong I know Loren means well and she will come around especially when she talks to Eddie they just seem to have a connection and with you she was just upset because you guys talk about everything and you just did not tell her what happened between us.

Nora stopped crying and started sniffling: I know Max your right it is just Loren has never really went off like that and it kind of caught me off guard. I remember when she was 7 and she would do something wrong I would put her in time out and then she would come out with her arms crossed trying to understand why and when I tell her what she did wrong she would try to talk me out of it haha.. Most of the time it worked but I could not let it get out of hand. I just can't believe how grown she has become my little baby girl.

Max: see the memories you guys share and have that is good I promise you she will come back around and you guys can talk (Nora hugged Max and he just held her in his arms)

Eddie finally had pulled up to his and Loren's spot he did not see her but he saw her car when he pulled up and her stuff scattered everywhere her purse and keys, he was wondering where she went so he started calling her name.

Eddie: Lo where are you…Lo? Oh my gosh Loren?!

Eddie started freaking out when he saw Loren he did not know what to do because she was lying there with her own blood so he called 911.

Operator: 911 what is you emergency?!


	10. Chapter 10-Who did it?

**Im happy you guys are loving my story I was not going to write anymore because I did not get reviews but when a couple of more people reviewed I decided to write more. I appreciate the love and I hope you guys keep reviewing and loving my chapters because that is the only way I am going to write more. Thank you love ya! Hope you enjoy this chapter. I will write more tomorrow after classes I promise!**

Eddie was pacing back and forth in the hospital trying to understand what happened to Loren he hope she lived through this he was actually falling in love with her he know this is quick because he just got out of a relationship but he did not care…He had called Nora and Max to come quick to the hospital and he was so upset he did not know what to do. Max, Nora, Adrianna, Ian, Mel and Phil came pushing through the doors.

Nora: Oh gosh Eddie there you are what happened? Where is my baby?

Eddie was speechless he was trying to get his word out but the doctor came out just in time.

Doctor: Hello the family of Loren Tate?

Everyone: yes

Doctor: I am gladly to tell you that Miss Tate is stable but she had a bad head injury and now she is going to be in a coma…I do not know how long it is really difficult for me to say this but it is going to be a long process.

Eddie: Okay well do you think she is going to make it?

Doctor: I do…I know she is, it is just going to take weeks, months and maybe years for her to come out of this coma because it was a deep brain injury.

Nora started crying and Max started comforting her.

Mel: do you know when we can see her?

Doctor: you guys can see her now but it has to be two at a time.

Nora: Mel and Aid you guys should go first

Aid: no mama Tate you should go first and then we can go.

Nora: I want you guys to go because I want to talk to Eddie

Mel: okay come on Aid

Melissa and Adrianna left to go see Loren. Nora pulled Eddie to the side and started questioning him. Eddie was a little paranoid he hoped that Nora did not think he did this because he would never hurt Loren or her because she meant a lot to his dad and Loren meant a lot to him.

Nora: what happen Eddie? (Max walked up beside Nora)

Eddie: Honestly Nora I do not know after you and pops went into the room I said a few things to Trent and then I left but, Trent left a minute after I did I went to me and Loren's spot and I saw her car so I knew she was there but then I saw her keys and her purse scattered everywhere even her personal belongings were out of her purse. When I kept calling her name (Eddie started to shed tears)… I did not see her so I saw a patch of red stuff by the cliff that looked like blood and when I looked over the cliff I saw Loren laying there in her own pool of blood (he started crying more and Max and Nora comfort him by rubbing his arms and hugging him) I did not know what to think or what to do so I called 911.

Nora was crying now: I understand Eddie I really do.

Max: do you think Loren did that herself?

Nora: no of course not Loren is a sweetheart and even though we had so much drama in our lives it was never to the point where she would hurt herself I know I just know she wouldn't.

Eddie: so you think someone pushed her?

Nora and Max looked at one another and Mel and Aid came out and told Eddie he can go see Loren. Everyone let Eddie go by himself since he wanted to talk to Loren alone.

Eddie started crying more when he saw Loren all bandage up he wanted to know what happened to her he missed her a lot her laugh, kisses and even her touches. He started talking to her.

Eddie: Loren you are so beautiful I hate to see you like this being wrapped up in all these bandages (he started looking sad) I miss your kisses hugs and everything I just wish I could be with you and you could be here with me (he kissed her lips, Nora was watching the whole time and she finally came in)

Nora: hey Eddie can I talk to my little girl?

Eddie: yeah sure I need to go home and just rest my head I'll see you later. Is everyone still here?

Nora: No everyone left and said they would come back tomorrow; Max is still out there though.

Eddie: Okay thank you Nora.

Eddie walked out and Nora started talking to Loren.

Nora: Hey baby girl I really hate the way that we ended things I miss you already. I was going to tell you about me and Max past but it was so much going on I love you and you know I would not do anything to hurt you your my one and only daughter…you were my miracle I can't believe how grown up you are 18 years old It has been so long I really hope that you wake up soon because I can't do this without you Loren I really can't.

Nora saw no movement in Loren so she kissed her and said goodbye and that she would see her tomorrow. She saw Max and Eddie talking so she waited before she went up to them but she could not help with what she heard and it had her smiling. Max could not believe what Eddie told him.

Max: okay what did you say I want to make sure I heard you correctly? (He said smiling)

Eddie: I know it is early pops but I really do love Loren I was going to tell her today when I left to drop her off but all this stuff happened now I do not know what to do I just can't believe this is happening.

Nora walked in when she heard what Eddie said. Max and Eddie looked at her and smiled.

Nora: Eddie I know you love Loren I can tell by the way you look at her and everything and of course I know she loves you too. She has not mentioned it but I can tell she loves you by the way her actions are too.

Eddie smiled at Nora and gave her a hug and so did Max. Eddie went home and thought about Loren and hoped that one day she would wake up out of this coma.

Six Months later

Mel, Ian, Nora, Eddie, Max, Adrianna and Phil are at Nora's house eating breakfast.

Eddie: wow you guys were not lying when you said Mama Tate can cook. These homemade pancakes are making me fat by the minute.

Mel: oh cut it out rock star you can have your own maid to make you homemade pancakes.

Ian: actually love Eddie can cook himself.

Mel and Aid: seriously?

Max: he sure can I think he got that talent from his mom haha

Nora: well you're going to have to cook for all of us.

Phil: well I can eat anything and so can my brat of a sister so this should be great

Aid: Phil?

Phil: sorry Aid

Everyone laughed. Eddie could not wait for them to clean up so they can go see Loren she has been in the hospital for six months but she had woke up a month ago and everyone has been seeing her every day. The doctor still wanted to monitor her brain so they can get all the blood from it. The police have been looking in her case to see what was going on with that fall. He hoped they found it soon. Finally everyone had finished their cleaning and Mel and Ian saw Loren this morning before they came to Nora's so they decided to leave. So Max, Nora, Eddie, Phil and Adrianna went to the hospital. When they got there the doctor told them that everyone can go in there since it was a few. So they did.

Eddie: Hey Loren Tate I missed you (he kissed her and sat on the bed next to her)

Loren: (smiling) Hey you guys I missed you all too…I did not think you guys were going to come.

Nora: of course we were honey we would not miss a day (she kissed Loren on the cheek)

Aid: Lo! There is so much we got to talk about but I am going to wait because we have to have a girls night again me you and Mel!

Loren: haha okay Aid. Hey Phil have you been keeping this chick calm she seems more hyper than before.

Phil: I never noticed she always been hyper since we met.

Aid: shut your mouth Phil

Everyone laughed and was having a good time until someone came through the door it was the police.

Officer: Mr. Eddie Duran?

Eddie: yes officer

Officer: you are under arrest for the attempted murder on Miss Loren Tate

Loren: WHAT! NO!

Everyone stared at one another confused.


	11. Chapter 11-Good and Bad Surprises

Eddie could not believe that he was in jail for the attempted murder of his love Loren. He knew that he did not do It and he hoped that everyone else knew too, he was sitting in his jail cell wondering what was he going to do now he was not use to this having cellmates and closed up in one area. He really missed everyone. He heard someone talking to an officer it sounded like his pops but he could be hallucinating he was proven wrong when the officer came and told him he was free to go.

Eddie: Pops is that you?

Max: yeah son are you okay?

Eddie: yeah how did you get me out of here they told me I was going to have to stay here until my sentencing.

Max: well I talk to the judge and he talked to the officers and he said I can post your bail under one condition.

Eddie: okay what's that? (Eddie prayed it was nothing bad that he could not handle)

Max: well he said we have a few weeks to find out who attempted to murder Loren so I asked Joe to help me and look around for clues and of course he is doing that now. But, if we don't….

Eddie: I know then I will go back to jail, pops we have to find out who did this I do not want to come back to jail for something I did not do.

Max: I know son we will. Nora is in the car waiting for us lets go and we will talk about this some more. You want us to take you back to your penthouse?

Eddie: yeah dad I just need to sort this out and try to understand everything. How is Loren I did not get a chance to tell her how I felt ugh! It is just so much pops (Eddie walked out to his dads' car)

Max knew Eddie was distraught and confused but he did not tell him that they let Loren out of the hospital because all her vital signs were great and they got all the blood off her brain and she is healthy again. So he told her to wait at Eddie's penthouse and surprise him he could not wait so he got in the car with Eddie and Nora.

Eddie: Nora I hope you do not think…

Nora: Eddie I know you love my daughter I did not question it at all I know for a fact you did not try to kill her because you know I will hurt you haha

Eddie: yeah haha I know you will I am happy you know I did not do it (Eddie was relieved a little bit but he really wants to be with Loren, he guesses that he will see her tomorrow in the hospital)

Max: Well son we are here go upstairs and get some rest we will sort this out and figure out who did this.

Eddie: Thanks dad I will…bye Nora see you guys tomorrow

Eddie closed the door and walked in to be greeted by Jeffery.

Jeffery: Welcome back sir

Eddie: Thanks Jeffery how has everything been holding up?

Jeffery: everything is great sir thanks for asking

Eddie: you welcome I am going to go up and get some rest see you later

Jeffery: okay sir goodnight

Eddie went on the elevator and went to go open his door and he saw the best thing ever his Loren sitting on his couch with Mel and Adrianna.

Mel: Hey Mister Convict ha-ha

Adrianna: really Mel sometimes you just do not know when to say the right things so why open your mouth…I see why you and Phil fight all the time (Adrianna started shaking her head)

Mel: Hey it was a joke you do understand that right Eddie?

Eddie started laughing: of course I do Mel

Loren: Eddie I missed you I can't believe that they thought you did this (she went up and kissed him)

Eddie was so happy to have Loren in his life she just made him smile when she came up and kissed him she smelled so great after being in the hospital for so long. Melissa and Adrianna both felt disgusted.

Mel: you know you guys could have told us to leave

Aid: or even warned us…Eww come on guys really?

Mel: well we should go because they have not stopped kissing yet!

Aid: you are right…Bye guys

Mel: you think they heard us

Aid: yeah we should just leave

Melissa and Adrianna smiled and walked out the door. Loren finally pulled back from Eddie she was so happy to see him they have been apart for months and she finally gets to be with him in his arms telling him that she love him at least she hope that he felt the same she was a little scared. Eddie was so happy to have Loren in his arms he can't believe everything that happened he did not care at this point he just wanted to be with her so he pulled her down to sit on the couch so they can talk.

Eddie: Lo we really need to talk about what happen.

Loren: I know Eddie but I do not know where to start I do not remember the person face but I can tell you that it was a woman because of the voice.

Eddie: okay did she say anything?

Loren: yeah she said you will never have Eddie he is mine and we have been together for years so just leave us alone. I thought It would be Chloe but it did not sound like her and then when she said that this man came and grabbed me he had a mask on (she started shaking and crying) and when he grabbed me he through all my stuff everywhere I did not know what to do I was so scared Eddie I…I..I

Eddie cradle Loren close to his heart in his arms: it is okay Lo you do not have to explain anymore we are going to figure out who did this I promise.

Loren: I know you will I just can't believe this happened all I wanted was some fresh air I needed to think about what happened. I am still a little upset with my mom about not telling me that.

Eddie: Well Lo you have to understand your mom is a protector over you and if she feels that you might get hurt by this in the future she is not going to say anything Lo and if she does it will be when she is ready.

Loren: your right I really want to go talk to her but I think I will just wait until tomorrow because I want to stay here with you.

Eddie: that can be arranged.

Loren laughed: I am happy that it can be arranged Mr. Duran

Eddie: Lo can I tell you something?

Loren: yeah sure Eddie.

Eddie: well this is something that I have been trying to say for months and I just could not get it out. I appreciate how you helped me get over Chloe I thought she was going to be the love of my life but I was wrong she took a lot away from me when she lied to me I did not know who else to turn to my dad he never really liked Chloe so most of the time his stuff was negative. Sometimes I wish my mom was here by my side because I know she would understand. But, I met you and that changed a lot for me you were different from any other female I had dated you have been honest with me throughout this relationship and you changed me for the better and I really love you for that. So I am saying this to say I love you Loren Tate.

Loren: Awww Eddie I love you too so much (she started shedding a few tears)

Eddie wiped the tears from her face and kissed her, it was interrupted with a knock on the door. Eddie and Loren grunted and laughed about it and Eddie went to the door to answer it was Nora and his dad but Nora was crying.

Loren: mom what is going on? Why are you crying?

Max: you two should sit down there is something we need to tell you.

Loren and Eddie: okay

Max: I got off the phone with Joe and he showed me evidence with who pushed you off the cliff Loren he brought it to me and your mom recognized who it was.

Eddie: oh that bastard it was Trent wasn't it I should not have left I should have stayed there and followed his ass I do not understand pops like why would he do this to….

Max, Loren and Nora: EDDIE!

Nora sniffling: it was not Trent surprisingly…

Loren: then who was it?

Max: Don Masters

Eddie: Are you kidding me?!

Loren: Okay but what about the woman there was one with him too she claimed her and Eddie were together for years and I could not have him.

Max: Eddie you ready for this?

Eddie: yes

Max: I know you probably thought it was Chloe but it was Leah.

Eddie: what?! When did she get out the Mental home?!

Max: I do not know

Loren: wait who is Leah?

Eddie and Max looked at one another.

Nora: Hello Max and Eddie who is she?


	12. Chapter 12- Unanswered Questions?

**I know this is a little late but I am actually going to start bringing in Jake because it is almost time for Eddie to make more music. So that is how this is going to work I hope you guys like this chapter also. (I do not own any of the characters)**

Max and Eddie never told the story about Leah but two women that they love needed to know the truth so they needed to go ahead and tell them.

Loren: Okay do I need to smack you in the face for you to answer the question Eddie?

Eddie: okay, no I will tell you…Leah was my ex-girlfriend…

Max: do not forget psychotic

Eddie: pops I was getting there…

Nora: okay well please get to it I am getting a little impatient

Loren: Me too

Eddie: Okay Okay….Leah was someone I dated for three years I loved her a lot I thought we were going to be together forever but that changed….She cheated on me with Tyler Rorke the guy who was supposed to be my friend I found out from Chloe actually she came out of nowhere and showed me a picture of them together and then she gave me all the information to where they go to have "fun" anyways I broke it off with her and showed her the proof I had and I thought that was the end. A year later I started dating Chloe and Leah started coming back around leaving weird notes on my car and stuff and I ignored it but one night me and Chloe came back to my penthouse from the premiere night of my movie…

Loren: Senior Ditch Day right?! I loved that movie!

Nora: ummmm honey you liked everything that was involved with Eddie Duran.

Loren: your right…Okay continue Eddie

Eddie: Okay anyways when we came home I saw blood everywhere on my floor and Chloe went to the bedroom to see what was up and she found Leah laying there bleeding all over my bed and all over my floor and then there were pills scattered everywhere I hurried and called 911 and they took Leah away and the last thing I heard was that she was in the Mental Ward because I was not the only guy she did this too.

Loren: Wow that is crazy but now she is trying to kill me (She said a little frightened)

Eddie hugged her and kissed her cheek: We will not let that happen I promise

Loren smiled: I know I trust you.

Nora: but wait? How does she know Don?

Max: Good question that is something we going to have to find out.

Mel and Ian were sitting on his couch watching a movie. Ian started kissing Mel on the cheek and then her neck Mel wanted more so she kissed him back but they were interrupted by a loud knock.

Ian: Are you kidding me this better be my mate because if not I am going to be….what the hell are you doing here?!

Girl: what do you mean you do not miss me?

Mel came to the door to see who this was: Hello I am Mel Ian's girlfriend who are you and why are you here?

Girl: Ian should I tell her or should you tell her?

Ian stood there speechless. Mel was getting a little upset because she did not know who this was and Ian was not answering the question.

Mel: hello Ian who is this?! Did you guys like sleep together or something?!

Girl: Ewwwww No! I never wanted him I was always into Eddie.

Ian: Hell No not even close! I hated her even when Eddie was dating her I knew she belonged in that Crazy place.

Mel: I am still not understanding.

Ian: This is Leah Eddie's Ex….she was supposed to be in the Mental Institution for a long time I do not know what happened.

Leah: I can answer that Don Masters let me out I told him about how I used to date Eddie Duran and then he started cussing about how a Duran stole his woman. So we went on a little mission to break them up.

Mel: you ….

Ian covered her mouth before she could call her a name.

Mel: you the one who pushed my best friend off the cliff she could have died (Mel started crying) she was in a coma for months and you were the reason

Leah: hey she gets what she deserves

Mel: okay that's it (Mel jumped on Leah and started punching her in the face)

Ian tried his best to pull Mel off of Leah because he did not want her to get in trouble or put Leah in the hospital it was hard but he finally pulled her off.

Mel: Get the hell away from here and if I catch you around Lo, Ian and Eddie I will hunt you down and you will get another beat down.

Mel slammed the door and locked it. Leah just barely could get up she took a hard beat down so she got up and went to see Don Masters to see what their next plan could be. Ian loved a woman who could fight and he believes that he just fell in love with Melissa Sanders.

Mel: I just can't believe her did she think that I was going to let that slide.

Ian: Love she is crazy and we all know that come sit down and just calm down you did beat the crap out of her and I loved it.

Mel: I know but I need to call Loren and tell her what just happened.

Ian: okay well I am going to go pop some more popcorn

Mel: okay (she kissed Ian and started dialing Loren's number)

Eddie and Loren had gone back to his Penthouse. They both really wanted to know how Leah knew Don Masters but they all let it go until Joe came up with some more information. Eddie was laying down on the couch with Loren wrapped up with his body she was sleeping so peacefully and he did not want to wake her but her phone started ringing and she woke up.

Loren answered the phone groggily: Mel this better be good what is going on?

Mel was talking so fast Loren was trying to understand but she heard the name Leah and she started freaking out.

Loren: how the hell did she know where Ian lived?

Mel: I do not know but I gave her a good ass whoopin

Loren: haha thanks Mel but I know soon she is going to find Eddie's Penthouse I do not want to be around when that happens.

Mel: All of us have your back Loren

Loren: I know but I am going to talk to Eddie and I am going to call you later.

Mel: sure but hey Lo?

Loren: yeah

Mel: have you talk to Aid?

Loren: not since last week I was going to talk to you about that too.

Mel: she has been acting distant from us we really need to see what is going on?

Loren: do you think she knows about her dad Mel?

Mel: I do not know but we are going to find out

Loren: Okay but I got to go.

Mel: alright bye Lo

Loren hung up the phone and faced a confused and furious Eddie she loved him and she wish she could make all this crazy stuff go away. Eddie thought he heard her say something about Leah and he was waiting for her to tell him the news.

Eddie: What is going on Lo?

Loren: well I talked to Mel and she said Leah showed up at Ian's place basically starting drama. I really think she wanted to see if they were stupid enough to tell her where you lived.

Eddie: Well I am guessing she did not get a chance

Loren: yeah Mel said she gave her an ass whoopin haha

Eddie: well that is good but it will be soon before she find out where I live Loren.

Loren: I know and I am scared I do not know what to do. (she was frightened)

Eddie: we are here for you Lo everything is going to be fine I promise okay (he kissed her and he saw her shoulders dropped down like she had released some tension) I am going to go take a shower and go lay down.

Eddie: Okay (he kissed her and whispered in her ear) Everything is going to be fine okay

Loren nodded and smiled and walked away to take a shower….Eddie's phone started ringing he saw that it was Jake he had forgot about his music since all of this drama been going on but he answered.

Eddie: Hello Jake

Jake: hey Eduardo what's been going on?

Eddie: it is a lot of drama Jake. Leah is out of the Mental Institution and she is the one who pushed Loren off the cliff and it is just so much.

Jake: wow it is how in the world did Leah get out of there she was crazy from the beginning.

Eddie: I do not know but we trying to find out.

Jake: Well how is Loren doing?

Eddie: right now she is scared but I am trying to keep her calm.

Jake: well that is good but you know why I called right.

Eddie: I know about music and I am not going to let you down I will have me a song by next week I promise.

Jake: Okay man the record label is waiting for this music.

Eddie: alright I will get on it

Loren: AARGH! (SHE SCREAMED)

Eddie: Jake I got to go (he hung up and ran upstairs to Loren and he saw she was on the ground and Leah was standing there with a gun in her hand.


	13. Chapter 13-Where is She?

**I would love to give a shout out to a couple of a people who have stayed with me throughout this story and gave me great reviews and they are Evelyn3, liveit21, Maggie1214, ODJ, and 24-7 Hollywood Heights Lover. You guys have been a great inspiration for me to continue writing this story and not just you guys but everyone who is reviewing this and making me feel special today is my Birthday and I thought that for this day I would update a chapter I love you all and thanks for the support. Okay here is Chapter 13. It might be a little after my birthday when I post this my bday is Feb 27****th**

Eddie was pushing really tight on Loren's wound he knew she was not in harm because she was just shot in the arm but she was bleeding a lot. So he was trying to get rid of Leah and protect Loren.

Loren: Eddie? This really hurts I do not know how much longer I can stay strong for this.

Eddie: babe you are going to be fine I promise I will not let you hurt for long I am so….

Leah: oh cut the whining and crying you little twits like grow up I do not understand why you are in love with her Eddie I did this for you for us I wanted us to be a family.

Eddie told Loren to hold her wound and he would be back to her quick once he tries to get rid of Leah. She agreed.

Eddie: Leah we are never going to get back together can't you see that I am in love with Loren what we had is over okay just understand that…THIS IS OVER!

Leah started pointing the gun towards Eddie and he was holding his hands up trying to surrender and get her to understand.

Leah: Eddie we ARE going to be together I will kill your little Loren and you if I have too so either you stay with me or I will kill Loren.

Eddie: I can't let you do this Leah not to Loren and definitely not to yourself

Leah: Okay you chose it (she pointed her gun at Loren)

Eddie: NOOO! (Eddie jumped in front of the gun and fell to the floor)

Loren: Oh my gosh Eddie No!

Nora and Max went out to eat and then went to their little spot and that was MAX's Apartment LOL. Anyways Nora had been calling Loren for an hour now and it was not like her to not answer her phone she was getting paranoid.

Nora: Max this is not like Lo she would not answer my call and even if she missed it she would have immediately call me back and she hasn't.

Max: Okay honey calm down let me call Eddie

Max called Eddie: Hey you reached Eddie Duran I can't answer I am probably out singing haha but leave a message bye.

Max: it goes straight to his voicemail.

Nora: let me call Melissa and Adrianna first and if they do not know then I am going over there Max and that is final

Max: of course baby I am fine with that (he kissed her forehead)

Nora: thank you (she dialed Adrianna first)

Adrianna: Hello?

Nora: Hey Aid

Adrianna: oh…uhhh…heyy Mama Tate

Nora thought Aid sounded strange but did not say anything: I was wondering have you talked to Loren she is not answering she is with Eddie I am sure but none of them are answering their phones

Adrianna: um I have not talk to her Mama Tate I am sorry

Nora: Okay Adrianna are you okay? You sound a little off?

Adrianna: I am fine Im sure

Nora: Okay honey well I am going to call Mel

Adrianna: Okay bye

Nora hung up with Adrianna and then called Mel

Mel: Heyyyy Mama

Nora: Hey Mel I need to ask you a question

Mel: Okay this sounds great is it about sex? Or Max, you and him did the do? Or is it….

Nora: MEL! For one if I wanted to know about sex I would not call someone who is way younger than me and in high school!

Mel: okay so this is something serious I am sorry

Nora: Thank you have you talked to Loren she is not answering her phone and I have been calling for an hour, now it's been an hour an thirty minutes. Eddie is not answering his either.

Mel: Well I did talk to her a few hours back because I had warned her about….OMG! NORA I THINK I THINK

Nora: what Melissa what is it?

Mel: okay breath Mel breath Mel omg omg omg omg!

Nora: Melissa Sanders if you DO NOT calm down and explain to me what is going on I am going to be over where you are and beat your behind

Mel: I told Lo and Eddie to watch out for Leah because she came over here to Ian's starting trouble she was trying to find Lo and Eddie but I gave her a beat down. Lo said she was scared that she might find them and I told her we would…

Nora hung up and looked at Max.

Nora: MAX! GET UP! WE ARE GOING OVER THERE!

Max: okay well what…

Nora: DON'T ASK QUESTIONS JUST GET IN THE DAMN CAR AND DRIVE 180 TO EDDIE'S NOW!

Max: Okay Okay I am coming

Nora and Max were speeding all the way to Eddies' Penthouse and as soon as they got out they ran into Melissa and Ian. Jeffery saw them all running in he knew they were family so he just let them go up there. When they got to the door it was not locked it was unlock.

Ian: Okay weird Eddie never leaves his door unlock

Max: no he wouldn't

Mel: LO?!

Nora: LOREN TATE YOU BETTER NOT BE JOKING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!

They all walked upstairs to Eddie's bedroom and saw Eddie lying in blood and Loren was awake crying still holding her arm she managed to keep the blood from coming out too much but she could not hold it so much longer.

Mel: OH MY GOSH LO NO! (she ran to her crying)

Nora: My baby! Are you okay? (she started crying too)

Max: The ambulance is on the way

Ian: Eddie is still breathing but it is real short we need to get him there now

As soon as Ian said that the paramedics walked through the door.

Loren: no no is Eddie okay?

Paramedic: we need to get him to the hospital he is not breathing

Loren: NO DON'T TAKE MY EDDIE I CAN'T DO THIS I CAN'T I CAN'T

Paramedic: Mam just calm down we're going to take you also but he is worse than you are okay just calm down.

They put an oxygen mask over Eddie and were trying to help him breath so they can get him to the hospital.

Paramedic: Okay we got him breathing

The paramedics put Eddie in the Ambulance and Loren in another and then Mel, Ian, Max, and Nora followed behind quiet and wondering what happened. When they got to the hospital the doctors were already working on Eddie and Loren. When Mel and Nora went to see Loren she was fine the bullet had shot through her arm and went out and it did not damage anything so they cleaned her arm stitched it up and wrapped her arm up and told her she was free to go.

Loren: I have to see Eddie where is he?

Mel: he is in the room down the hall Lo don't you think you need to…

Loren rushed passed Mel and Nora and just ran to Eddie as fast as she could he was fine he was breathing and just sleeping. When she walked up to him his heartbeat monitor started slowing down and then it stopped and it started beeping. The doctors ran in.

Loren: EDDIE NO DON'T LEAVE ME EDDIE!

Doctor: mam you're going to have to leave

Loren: EDDIE NO!

Mel and Nora pulled Loren out of there because Eddie was still not breathing. About thirty minutes later they finally got Eddie stabilized and well…he was breathing on his own. Everyone was still waiting for the doctor to tell them the news.

Doctor: Family of Eddie Duran?

Everyone stood up waiting for the news especially Loren she looked like she was going to punch the doctor in the face if he did not start talking.

Doctor: Well of course Mr. Duran is fine the bullet had hit him in the chest. He was really lucky it was really close to his heart if it would have went an inch closer he would have died. But the good thing is he is alive and breathing on his own everything seems to be working.

Loren: GREAT when can we see him?

Doctor: Only two at a time can go in he is still sleeping. See you all later.

Loren: I am going in there to wait with him until he wakes up.

Officer: Not so fast Ms. Tate

Max: for Christ sake my son is in the DAMN hospital bed what the hell do you want now?!

Officer: we are not here to arrest anybody we just have a couple of questions for Ms. Tate

Nora: I really do not think this is a good time officer she just got out of a…

Loren: it is okay mom I am going to have to answer questions eventually so let's get this over with so I can be with Eddie.

Officer: Okay do you mind explaining what happened?

Loren told the officers what happened when she was in the shower and Leah came in and shot her in the arm and Eddie came and tried to save her but he got shot as well. Everyone was so hurt that this had to happen.

Officer: okay well we will need to look at the penthouse and put it as a crime scene. We will keep in touch.

Loren: Okay officer (she started walking away)

Officer: Uh Miss Tate? One more question?

Loren sighed: yes

Officer: Do you know what happened to Leah mam?

Loren: Oh my gosh No

Ian: Is she still in the house?

Everyone looked at one another and the officer left to go to Eddie's Penthouse.


	14. Chapter 14- Aunties?

**Loren was sitting in Eddie's room watching him. He was sleeping so peacefully. Everyone had left they told Loren to go home and rest but she refused she wanted to stay with Eddie. When she saw him take that bullet for her and then he almost died she knew that she loved Eddie. Yeah it was kind of quick but they have been together for seven months now she just really love him and that is for sure. She was sitting there thinking about how her dad left her when she was smaller and then it went to Eddie who almost died she decided to take the little notepad and pen and start writing a song. Eddie had woke up from his deep sleep he thought that he was dreaming but he wasn't, everything happen with Leah and Loren did get hurt when he thought about Loren he panic but when he looked up he saw her sleeping peacefully. He kept looking at how beautiful she was he really enjoy her being in his life after what Chloe did he was never expecting to fall in love again but he did with Loren Tate he knew that it was quick but he really cared about her he took a bullet for her he didn't have to but he did because he loved her. When he saw that she was sleeping he decided to go back to sleep. Mel had went back to Ian's house just to chill a little longer but she was going to have to go back home soon to her crazy mom Lisa. She really was thinking about Adrianna she wanted to know what was wrong with her she decided to just show up at her house and see what is going on.**

**Mel: **hey Ian I really enjoyed this time together but I need to go see Adrianna and then go home I need to see why she is acting so weird it has been bothering me for a while especially since she has not even showed up for Loren and Eddie being in the hospital I tried calling her when we were in there but she was like ignoring my call

**Ian saw the look on Mel's face he thought it was so cute he knew she was upset about Loren, Eddie and now Adrianna and he wanted to be there for her but for one he wanted to kiss her and just wipe that frown and confusion off her face.**

**Ian: I understand Mel go do what you have to do but if you need me I am here okay**

**Mel: Okay well I will call you when I get home (she started to walk out the door)**

**Ian: HEY MEL WAIT!**

**Mel turned around confused: yeah Ian**

**Ian just walked up to her and kissed her he loved the way her lips felt against his he just wish she could stay longer so they could talk more. Mel could not believe what was happening right now she was about to leave but she really enjoyed this kiss. For about two minutes they kissed and she pulled away.**

**Mel: ummmmmmmmm that was sooooo great…I wish I could stay for more but…awwww hell whatever forget this **

**Mel jumped on Ian and started kissing him back. Ian was smiling and laughing when she jumped on him but he loved it. The next day Adrianna was looking through the internet and just catching up with the celebrity news she had been so busy with what was going on in her life she hasn't been keeping up with her other family Loren, Mel and Nora she really missed them and it was about time she go visit them, but as she kept scrolling she saw that Loren and Eddie were in the hospital. She really could not believe so much has happened and she wasn't around she decided to call Mel.**

**Adrianna called Mel: Hey Mighty Mel here I obviously do not want to talk to you if I do not answer so don't leave a message okay. Bye!**

**Adrianna laughed at her voicemail she really missed her she just took her purse and left to go to the hospital. Nora was laying down wrapped in Max arms she could not understand what was going on and why all this drama is happening she loved Max and she loved Eddie and Loren being together she just wish things was not like this she was so confused she could not believe that Don was behind this she just wanted to go and kill him herself for hurting her baby and working with that chick. Max saw that Nora was thinking hard he just kissed that frown off her face.**

**Max: hey what you got on your mind beautiful lady**

**Nora started crying: I just hate that this happened to Loren and Eddie I want them to be happy and it's just with Chloe and now this Leah girl I do not know what to do Max my baby girl is growing up and got a boyfriend that I actually like and respect and she just can't get a break and it's all my fault because Dr. Don cannot take rejection..**

**Max heart was going out to Nora he just held her in his arms: listen sweetheart everything is going to be fine and it will work out I promise Loren and Eddie are okay and they are going to get Leah and when they do we will have nothing to worry about.**

**Nora smiled: Thanks I really am happy that you are here Max you always make me feel better and smile.**

**Max: of course I….**

**Max phone started ringing it was Joe with some news about Don and Leah.**

**Max: Hey Joe what is the news?**

**Joe: Well I found out that Dr. Don is a doctor also at the asylum part time and he was checking out Leah she started talking about Eddie and when he heard that he told her about how a Duran stole his woman and he told her about Eddie dating Loren and when she heard that she talked him into getting her out and help her get Eddie back and get rid of Loren and that is what's happening. **

**Max: I really do appreciate the news Joe **

**Joe: my pleasure I will call you later about Leah's where abouts I talked to the police and they said when they went to Eddie's apartment of course she was gone.**

**Max: I figured she would be because she knew what was coming for her, but I hope you guys find her quick before she tries to get back to Eddie and Loren.**

**Joe: I am on it**

**Max: alright I will talk to you later bye.**

**Max got off the phone with Joe and he saw the confused look on Nora's face he told her what Joe said and she was upset but he comforted her until she finally calm down. When Loren woke up she saw Eddie staring at her she got so excited she jumped up and ran to him and gave him the biggest kiss on the lips.**

**Eddie: whoa hey to you too I love waking up to this!**

**Loren laughed: Eddie I missed you I could not wait until you got up. I just really wanted to hear your voice.**

**Eddie: of course I couldn't wait to get up to see that beautiful face of yours.**

**Loren: awww thanks Eddie (she kissed him again) how are you feeling?**

**Eddie: I feel way better than I did the first time my chest is a little sore but I know it is from the surgery.**

**Loren: Eddie I really wanted to thank you for taking that bullet for me but you almost died and it really scared me it was risky I literally thought I lost you because you stop breathing and I just….**

**Eddie: hey Lo (he placed his hands on hers) breath okay. I took that bullet because I love you I did that to show you that regardless of what goes on around us the good and the bad that I will always have your back and I will never leave you unless it is death we are strong together baby so don't beat yourself up I loved taking that bullet for you yeah it hurt like hell haha but I do not regret it.**

**Loren shed a few tears: Eddie I love you too so much (she smiled) I wrote this song while you were sleeping and I really want you to hear it when you go home.**

**Eddie kissed her tenderly: of course I will listen to it.** I need to write songs myself Jake is going to be down my throat like he was before this drama happened.

**Loren: well you will Eddie let's just get you out of here first Jake can wait I am sure**

**Eddie: of course he can but right now I just want to kiss you **

**Loren: that can be arranged**

**They leaned in and started kissing passionately Adrianna walked in and smiled.**

**Adrianna: I see that I came at the wrong time haha**

**Loren: Oh my god Aid! Where have you been?! Everyone has been trying to contact you and you just been cutting us off like what is your problem I do not…**

**Eddie touched Loren's hand: hey babes give her a chance to explain haha**

**Loren calmed down and laughed: Ugh I am sorry Aid I just really missed you and you have been missing for some days. Mel is going to kill you I hope you know that.**

**Adrianna: I know she will she called me a couple of times but I just been so stressed. Eddie how are you feeling I read online that you were shot by that crazy ex of yours Im really sorry. Same to you Lo I saw she had shot you too and I see that your arm is wrapped.**

**Eddie: I am feeling great I am having a little pain in my chest but the doctor told me it was from the surgery and stitches they been giving me pain medicine though**

**Loren: I know I really hate seeing him like this but I am just happy he is okay **

**Adrianna: I am happy you both are okay I freaked out when I saw that.**

**A couple of minutes later the door open and it was Mel and Ian.**

**Mel: whoa look who finally decided to show up what the hell Aid I have been worried sick about you and you just been blocking us out**

**Adrianna: I know I know I really need to talk to you and Lo and tell you what has been going on.**

**Ian: well how about you girls go out now and I can stay here and keep Eddie company.**

**Mel: that is a great idea because we really need to talk.**

**Loren: okay thanks Ian **

**Ian: no problem **

**Loren went to Eddie: I will see you later handsome Rock Star **

**Eddie: okay babe (he kissed her) I love you**

**Loren: I love you too**

**Mel: oh yeah I did miss a lot girl talk fast**

**Ian: hold on Mel not without my kiss (he took Mel's face in his hand and kissed her passionately)**

**Eddie: I think my best friend has found his soul mate you guys **

**Ian pulled away and smiled and Mel was blushing. They girls walked out of the hospital and got into the car. They decided to go to the park and chat for a little while.**

**Mel: okay before me and Lo talk about our men what has been going on Aid why have you been ignoring us.**

**Loren: yeah Aid I really wanted you there too when me and Eddie was going through that drama **

**Adrianna: I have been distant for a reason and I did not know how to tell you guys because I thought you might look at me different.**

**Loren: Aid you know we love you unconditionally**

**Mel: yeah we not going to judge you with whatever is going on so just tell us so we can go eat because I am starving**

**Adrianna laughed: okay well umm you guys are going to be aunties!**

**Loren and Mel: what?**

**I am sorry I haven't updated you guys I really had a brain freeze so I really did not know how to continue this story but its working and its coming along I hope you guys like this chapter Read and Review! Love you guys! (I do not own any of these characters)**


	15. Chapter 15-These are my Confessions

**Hey my lovelies lol I missed you guys reviews I have been so busy these past weeks and I have not had a chance to update but today I am updating for you all especially for kk32900 I appreciate your PM thanks for keeping up with my story and I hope that you all will read and review! Thank you and enjoy the chapter.**

**Leah had sat in the hotel and she read in the newspaper that she had put Eddie and Loren in the hospital she was excited about putting Loren in there but she did not die because Eddie had to jump in and protect her. Now she has to come up with another plan because Loren is not dead and the police are on her so she has to lay low and then try again later. Her phone was ringing.**

**Leah: Hello?**

**Man: What the hell was that you did not kill either one especially that Eddie Duran**

**Leah: I love Eddie and my intentions were not to hurt him he just had to jump in front of the gun to protect that girl**

**Man: Well I am going to need you to finish the job because Don has to stay undercover. DO NOT HURT LOREN! Just Eddie Duran if you do not go along with hurting Eddie Duran your life will be in so much pain **

**He hung up. Leah was scared because she knew what he was capable of but she did not care because she wanted to be with Eddie and she was going to make a plan to get him back in her life. Loren and Mel were shocked from the news that they had just heard they were excited though they did not look at her differently.**

**Adrianna: yes you guys are going to be aunties, I am 2 months pregnant and I was just so lost I did not know who to talk to and I did not know what to do. I was scared that all of you would hate me and not want me to be a part of the family.**

**Loren: Aid we are happy for you I would have not treated you any different yes I am a little shocked that you are pregnant but we will help you anyway that we can even my mom will help you because she knows how you feel.**

**Aid looked at Mel: what about you Mel?**

**Mel: Well ewwww I can't believe its with my brother and did you learn anything in class about sex and protection?**

**Loren: Mel?!**

**Mel: Hell I am just kidding Aid geez you know I joke all the time but I am happy for you and Phil.**

**Adrianna: thanks stop scaring me all the time! **

**They all hugged one another.**

**Loren: wait have you told Phil or your dad yet?**

**Adrianna: Phil does not know yet I have been ignoring him for a while to and my dad he has been gone lately I do not know what is going on with him he is never home.**

**Mel: wow what a weirdo**

**Loren: right**

**Adrianna: yeah well I am hungry so can we go please I am starving**

**They all laughed and went on to the café. Eddie and Ian were sitting in the hospital room just talking and catching up with whatever happened.**

**Eddie: so when did this Melissa and Ian thing happen?**

**Ian: when did the I love you happen with the valley….uh… I mean Loren?**

**Eddie smiled at Ian: Well I have been in love with her for a while but it just finally decided to come out when I took that bullet for her I felt that man if I would have lost her I have no clue what I would do because she is the best thing that ever walked into my life Ian. Like I can't explain this feeling but I smile when I am around her, I feel comfortable around her and she is just amazing nothing like Chloe and it makes me happier.**

**Ian: yep I do believe my mate has definitely found his true love and I am actually happy for you I like Loren I think she is good for you.**

**Eddie: yeah so does my dad haha he loves her too**

**Ian: well you both are definitely on the Tate wagon haha**

**Eddie: of course. So enough about me how about Melissa what is up with that?**

**Ian blushed**

**Eddie: WHOA IS THAT A BLUSH I SEE! YOU SO GOT IT BAD HAHA I CAN'T BELIEVE IAN HAS FINALLY FOUND SOME ONE HE CARES ABOUT!**

**Ian: haha she is great I am so happy I kissed her last night she stayed with me and all we did was just chill, watch tv and made out man I loved it.**

**Eddie: haha sounds like me and Lo but that is cool from the way Loren talk Melissa mom is no fun she is basically always down her throat**

**Ian: yeah she and Mel argued for a while until she told her she was grown and she could do what she pleases**

**Eddie: haha whoa you have messed her up lover boy**

**Ian: I have to agree that….**

**Someone walked in and was so excited to see Eddie.**

**Eddie: whoa hey cousin what has been going on with you I haven't heard from you since you went to Afghanistan to fight.**

**Man: yeah it's been too long but I am home they departed all the troops to come home and when I do I see my crazy cousin is in the hospital for protecting some girl from your crazy Ex Leah. (He turned and saw Ian) Hey Ian my man!**

**Ian: Hey Ty what has been going on with you I am happy you came home**

**Eddie: yeah man it has been a mess but I will have to explain to you again what has been going on so just sit down and enjoy this story.**

**Eddie starts to tell Tyler about Loren to what happened with Leah and everything. Tyler was stunned. Mel, Loren, and Aid were at the Café talking and eating.**

**Adrianna: So Lo when did you and Mr. Rock Star realized you both loved each other?**

**Loren was smiling and blushing**

**Mel and Aid: uh oh explain**

**Loren: well when he woke up I told him how I felt about him taking that bullet for me and how I was sorry, he told me that the reason he took that bullet was because he loved me and he never will regret doing it and I have always loved Eddie so when he said that I knew I was ready to say it back.**

**Mel: Oh gosh I knew you guys were going to be awesome together now how about sex?**

**Aid: really Mel how come every time someone is in a relationship you talk about sex sex sex! Get it together!**

**Mel: shut up nutcase!**

**Loren: haha will you two stop it! But, Mel since you want to be all hostile explain about you and Ian? When did you both decide to become a couple?**

**Mel: Well I have always liked Ian he was so smart and I definitely loved his accent and the fact that he is a photographer makes me so happy and excited. But we was at his house and I was telling him about missing Aid and I needed to check up on her but when I was about to leave he kissed me and I loved it so I kissed him back and I ended up spending the night**

**Loren and Aid: REALLY?!**

**Mel: yep!**

**Loren: how did Lisa feel about this?**

**Adrianna: seriously I bet she called you so many times and cursed you out literally.**

**Mel: yeah we got into a huge argument and I told her that I was grown and I could do anything I wanted.**

**Loren: I never would have thought that you would have said that. Ian definitely has an effect on you haha**

**Adrianna: well I am happy for you at least you found someone who will listen to your blabber mouth!**

**Loren: Aid!**

**Mel: yep me too haha! We need to go back to our men Lo they miss us I am sure!**

**Loren: I bet let's go**

**Adrianna: Well can you drop me off at your house Mel I need to talk to Phil and tell him about my pregnancy.**

**Mel: sure Aid lets go**

**They all left and dropped Aid off and went on their way to the hospital. Eddie, Ian and Tyler were reminiscing about what they did growing up when all off a sudden Chloe walked in.**

**Eddie: what the hell are you doing here?**

**Chloe: I saw that you were in the hospital and I just wanted to make sure you were okay**

**Eddie: thanks but I do need your concern please leave**

**Chloe: But Eddie I love….**

**Eddie: no you don't if you did you would have not cheated on me with someone who is definitely younger than both of us! A damn high schooler**

**Chloe: he forced me okay I did not ask for any of this!**

**Ian: ha what a loser mate I see why she never had a man**

**Tyler was quiet he could not believe that Chloe dated his cousin. Chloe looked and saw Tyler but before she could say anything Loren and Mel walked in laughing and talking.**

**Loren turned and looked at Eddie: Hey babe you….**

**Chloe: oh gosh I thought you were dead**

**Mel: You little….**

**Loren: no Mel she is not worth it**

**Chloe: oh so now I am not worth it I will make sure I hurt you before this is over!**

**Eddie: I would love to see you try you cheated on me and I do not understand why**

**Ian saw Tyler face: hey mate are you okay?**

**Tyler: yeah I just can't believe that Chloe dated you Eddie?**

**Eddie: what do you mean?**

**Tyler: Chloe was the girl I was coming home to when I left Afghanistan but I came here to see you first. So Chloe you were dating my cousin behind my back and you knew about us how could you?**

**Chloe: Tyler it isn't what it seems I was with Eddie for money anyway**

**Loren: so why the hell are you here?**

**Chloe: stay out of this jerk!**

**Nora and Max walked in followed by Cameron. Nora heard Chloe call Loren a jerk and she was about to slap her but Max held her hand back.**

**Eddie: wow does all my enemies want to come in today and ruin my life!**

**Chloe: oh so mommy decided to step in!**

**Mel: I had enough of this little Barbie**

**Loren looked at cam: What are you doing here?**

**Cameron: I came to see you**

**Chloe: oh so you still interested in her?**

**Eddie: Loren? You know this jerk?**

**Loren: yeah I do he was my boyfriend but I found out he was cheating on me, how do you know him Eddie?**

**Eddie: how about you tell her Cameron? How we met?**

**Cameron…**

**Loren: what is going on here?**

**Wow that was a lot of stuff huh? I hope I did not confuse you guys I will probably put up another chapter tomorrow when I finish with classes. Read and Review! Love ya! (I do not own any of the characters).**


	16. Chapter 16- I Still Love Him

**Adrianna had walked in the Sanders home trying to find Phil but instead of finding him she found Lisa sitting on the couch a little upset.**

**Adrianna: Hey Mrs. Sanders is everything okay?**

**Lisa sniffing: I am fine Adrianna I just do not know where I went wrong with Melissa I know she is a smart and bright girl but I just want what is best for her and since we had that argument last night which I am sure she told you about I just do not know anymore**

**Adrianna was a little confused she could not believe that Lisa was talking to her about this she knew she must have been really upset.**

**Adrianna: Well we are all growing up and Mel she is really a fun, exciting, outgoing and unique person haha literally. But I know you might not listen because I am younger but Melissa needs an outing you should totally trust her I do not know what happened between you guys that made you so distant but I remember when we were younger you guys were always close and Mel did not hesitate to invite us over but now it's different. Maybe you both should talk and settle this and you might learn something new about one another.**

**Lisa: I really appreciate that I think I might go call her and see if we can talk thanks Adrianna. I am sorry I kind of threw this on you but, are you looking for Phil?**

**Adrianna: It is fine but yes I am looking for him I need to talk to him it is important.**

**Lisa: Well he should be back in a few minutes I told him to go to the store for me, is everything okay you want to talk?**

**Adrianna: ummm….uhhh…well I wanted to tell him that he is going to be a father.**

**Lisa: what?**

**Phil had just walked in on what she said.**

**Phil: Aid your pregnant?**

**Everyone was in Eddie's room waiting for an explanation from Cameron. **

**Melissa: This should be good what did you do now Cam**

**Cameron: shut up Melissa!**

**Ian: I suggest you say what you got to say to Loren because if you talk to her like that again you WILL NOT have a mouth to talk with!**

**Melissa went over to Ian and kissed him: thanks**

**Loren: what did you do Cameron?**

**Chloe: oh gosh Cameron! He was sleeping with me the whole entire time when he was dating you and I was dating Eddie. **

**Loren: What?! (She was getting a little upset) I can't believe you! After all I did I gave you something that was precious to me I gave you my heart you told me you love me and this is what I get in return Cameron I thought you were different I mean I knew you cheated but with Chloe I do not understand**

**Chloe: oh cut the crying little girl he was just looking for something better!**

**Loren: you know I thought that he was too but when I realized that someone like you who is 23 would cheat on someone like Eddie who is your age with an 18 year old you have a serious problem Chloe.**

**Chloe got quiet and then looked at Tyler who also stood up.**

**Tyler: and not only that Chloe you cheated on me I loved you I gave you the world all the time I knew that I was gone in Afghanistan but every chance I got I always came home to you and then I had to find out like this that you were dating my cousin. Wow this is hard to take in Eddie I need to go okay I will call you**

**Eddie was feeling for his cousin: Alright see you later (He motioned for Loren to come to him and hold his hand, she did)**

**Nora: I really think it is best for you both to leave Cameron and ummmm what is the name jerk?**

**Max: its Chloe honey.**

**Nora: haha I knew that but she is the jerk so she needs to leave**

**Chloe: whatever I will leave but Eddie just… (Loren goes up and punches Chloe in the face) A/N: I wish I could give a shout out to the person who told me to do this but they were a guest thanks! **

**Everyone Gasped**

**Mel: yes way to go Lo! I have been waiting for somebody to slap this…**

**Nora: WATCH YOUR MOUTH MELISSA SANDERS!**

**Mel: sorry **

**Cameron: Lo I am sorry please…**

**Melissa: oh my gosh would you both just leave already geez they both don't want their sorry exes back in their lives so understand that.**

**Chloe looked at Eddie and Cameron looked at Loren after that they walked away. Nora went to Loren and gave her a hug. Then the doctor came in.**

**Doctor: hey Mister Duran and family!**

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Doctor: Well I was coming in to say that Eddie you have made a great recovery your vital signs are well and I see that you are healing. How is the pain from a scale of 1 through 10**

**Eddie: My pain is definitel do not feel any pain at all sir**

**Doctor: well that is great you can leave today or you can leave tomorrow it is up to you**

**Ian: Well mate I am sure you would want to leave today haha**

**Eddie looked at Loren: of course I do doctor I want to leave today**

**Doctor: Okay well let me go get the discharge papers and you're free to go (He walked out)**

**Melissa phone started to ring and she saw it was her mom: I have to take this I will be back**

**Loren: Eddie I am so happy you are leaving out of here today I really want to just be held into your arms right now this is so much**

**Eddie: yeah I know Lo but we will get through this and we will talk about anything you want okay?**

**Loren smiled: okay I love you**

**Max and Nora smiled**

**Nora: awww our kids love each other I think I am going to cry**

**Max: Well it is about time haha**

**Eddie laughed: I love you too Loren (They Kissed)**

**Melissa came back in: I have to go you guys Lisa called me and said she wanted to talk which is weird I am dying to know what this is about.**

**Loren laughed: well make sure you call me okay and let me know the details**

**Melissa: I definitely will**

**Ian: Well I will take you since I brought you here.**

**Melissa: okay see you guys later**

**Everyone: bye**

**Nora: Well we are going to go get the papers and Eddie you should start getting dressed**

**Max: yeah and then we will leave**

**Loren: Okay I will let you get dressed Eddie I am going to go get us something to drink**

**Eddie: No can you just stay here with me I am going to go to the bathroom and change **

**Loren smiled: okay**

**Nora walked in: Where did Eddie go we just got everything situated with his papers so he is free to go**

**Loren: He is changing in the bathroom where is Max?**

**Nora: he went to the car we are going to go home and I was just coming to say goodbye. Are you okay Loren?**

**Loren: Yes I am mom I am just still a little upset with Cameron because I still love him.**

**Eddie walked out when she said that: Wow Lo that really hurt…**

**Loren: Eddie….**

**I was really all over the place with this chapter I really did not know what to write I am going to need some more Ideas because now I am running out of them. I hope you guys like this chapter read and review please **


	17. Chapter 17-A Broken Past :-(

**Nora was shocked that Loren said that but she knew that she and Eddie needed to settle this.**

**Nora: ummm I am going to go you guys should definitely come over for dinner (she smiles at them both and then leaves)**

**Loren knew that she should have reworded the way she said that she hoped Eddie would listen because she did not mean it that way.**

**Loren: Eddie…**

**Eddie: Save it Loren! I...I just can't believe you would say that I just told you and proved my love for you and you want to say that you still love that loser who cheated on you?...**

**Loren: But Eddie I….**

**Eddie: Why are we together? What am I here for?...**

**Loren: Can I say…**

**Eddie: Loren I want to be with you but, if you want to go back to Cameron go ahead because….**

**Loren: EDDIE! CAN I TALK PLEASE!**

**Eddie saw that she was serious so he stop talking and let her say what she needed to say.**

**Loren: Eddie I love you so much I fell in love with you when your first single came out on the radio haha I never thought that I would ever be with a rock star but, not only did I fall in love with the rock star I fell in love with the romantic, fun, sweet and amazing Eddie Duran I appreciate what you did for me. I said that I still love Cameron he was my first love and also my first time that never goes away but it is deep down it's like 1% love but you have it all Eddie Duran and I am sure that you can take that 1% away I am sorry if I made you feel like Cameron was number one because he isn't you are (she started to cry) I am soooo sorry Eddie forgive me….**

**Eddie was shocked by what Loren said he was happy that he let her explain because he would have left without knowing how she really felt about him….he smiled and went to hug her and then he gave her a passionate kiss.**

**Eddie: No Lo I am really sorry I do forgive you (He wiped the tears from her eyes)**

**Loren smiled: Thank you Eddie don't ever leave me**

**Eddie: of course not I love you**

**Loren: Love you too**

**Eddie: Well let's get out of this hospital and go taste your mom's good cooking, I am tired of looking at this hospital**

**Loren laughed and gave him a peck on cheek and then they walked out and drove to Nora's house. Melissa and Ian both walked in her house and she saw Adrianna, Phil and Lisa sitting around talking.**

**Melissa: uh did I miss something?**

**Lisa: Well the fact that you're going to be a auntie and the fact that I am about to be a grandma at an early age you did not miss nothing at all**

**Melissa: yeah I knew all this already I hope this is not what you called me over for mom**

**Adrianna: ummm Phil can I talk to you alone?**

**Phil: yeah sure let's go**

**Lisa: ummmm can you go with them ummmm…**

**Ian: the name is Ian sure I can go (he kissed Mel) I will see you in a little bit**

**Melissa: okay**

**Lisa: I guess I miss a lot huh? It's crazy how my daughter is now dating **

**Melissa: umm mom I been dating since I was literally 15, shows how much you paid attention**

**Lisa: honey I know that we are not on the best of terms but, I am sorry for the things that happened in the past I was not expecting any of that to happen to my little girl.**

**Melissa got up: Mom I really do not want to talk about this**

**Lisa: we need to hash this out I do not want this hatred to continue. **

**Melissa: well it is going to because I can't change the past and neither can you.**

**Lisa: YOU KNOW WHAT I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR ATTITUDE WHAT DO I NEED TO DO TO GET MY DAUGHTER BACK?!**

**Ian, Adrianna and Phil were sitting at the table talking and eating on a few snacks when they heard Lisa yell.**

**Ian: do we need to go in there?**

**Adrianna: no they really need to talk it is a lot that they have not hashed out.**

**Ian was really affected by the way they were yelling at each other he cared for Mel and he did not want her to get upset he knew there were some things going on between her and her mom but he did not know it was that serious he just kept listening and talking to Phil and Aid until it was over. Melissa was shocked that her mom had the nerve to ask her that.**

**Melissa: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! YOU NEED TO BE A MOM LISA! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR ME! BUT YOU WEREN'T. YOU DID NOT HAVE TO SIT THERE AND FEEL A GUY TOUCH YOU OR HAVE SEX WITH YOU WHEN YOU DIDN'T WANT TO! I WAS SCARED TO GET INTO A SERIOUS RELATIONSHIP I WAS SCARED TO TOUCH A GUY OR KISS A GUY YOU KNOW WHY BECAUSE OF HIM! AND WHEN I STARTED DATING AS SOON AS A GUY ASKED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME I BROKE UP WITH THEM! **

**Lisa started crying: I love you Mel I did not want to believe that my own brother would hurt you… when you told me that I was not going to believe you because he was family. What else was I supposed to do?**

**Mel was so hurt that she could not even stop her tears from falling: Parents protect their kids regardless of what the situation maybe they also listen to them I know that he was your brother but I was your daughter as soon as he started touching me I told you and you shot me down and called me all types of names because you thought I was trying to trap him. I couldn't believe that you would think that and I was so young why would you even consider that in your mind? He used to be my favorite Uncle until he did what he did and the only reason you believed me was because I became pregnant.**

**Lisa: I am sorry Mel so sorry (she tried to give her a hug but Mel pushed her off)**

**Mel: I really need to go **

**Ian, Aid, and Phil heard everything Adrianna was shock at what she heard and so was Phil. Ian was just sitting there speechless but he went to Mel and she did not want to be touch she just wanted to go.**

**Mel: can we go please Ian?**

**Ian: sure lets go **

**Phil: I think me and Aid are going to go to**

**Lisa: Phil wait!**

**Phil just took Adrianna hand and then left right behind Ian and Mel. Ian was sitting in the driver's seat and he couldn't believe what had happened to Mel he knew that something was going on because she was always tensed and always happy she never had a sad face or mad just always jolly and happy.**

**Ian: ummm where do you want to go love?**

**Melissa was still shedding a few tears: can you just drop me of at Loren's?**

**Ian: sure anything.**

**Melissa texted Loren to let her know she really needed to talk and she was on her way to her house. Loren, Eddie, Max and Nora had just finished eating dinner and were all sitting down watching TV. Loren had saw the text that Mel had sent her and she knew by the text that it was a girl emergency.**

**Loren: hey mom Melissa is on her way over here I do not know what for but from the text it seem like an emergency girl talk.**

**Nora: well okay that is fine sweetie **

**Eddie: you think she is okay?**

**Loren: I hope so**

**As soon as she said that the doorbell ring and when she opened it, it was Mel she looked like she had been crying and Mel just ran into Loren's arms crying.**

**Loren: Mel what's wrong?**

**This chapter was a hard one to write but it is okay I think it is situated. Read and Review please****. FYI: Teen Nick might be trying to see how many views Hollywood Heights can get because they are showing the first episode tomorrow Saturday and they are showing two episodes next Saturday so please watch…..if you want to help us get a second season help with the views tell all your friends and family to get into from the beginning…Love ya all! Read and Review! Thanks **


	18. Chapter 18-Feeling Better

**Loren looked at her mom, Max and Eddie with a sad look on her face she hates to see her best friend upset, and she has not seen her cry this hard since Adam cheated on her so she knew something was up she thought it was Ian.**

**Loren: did you do something to her Ian? **

**Ian: why would you think….**

**Melissa still crying: no lo he did not do it, it's about Lisa and other things I never told you I really need to talk to you alone.**

**Loren: I am sorry Ian I was about to attack you if you had hurt her**

**Ian: I understand but I would never hurt Mel**

**Eddie: surprisingly I believe that**

**Ian laughed: whatever mate**

**Ian went and sat by Eddie and started to watch TV. Loren looked at Mel and started to cry herself she took Mel to her room and gave her a tissue she sat down waiting for her to explain what had happened.**

**Mel: are you ready for this?**

**Loren: yes I can wait all day until you are ready to explain**

**Mel: thanks Lo Ian and Aid already know because they were there when it happened.**

**Loren: I would say I am jealous but since they were already there then I can let it slide haha**

**Mel: haha yeah. Well ummm…you remember when I told you that Lisa wanted me home so we could talk?**

**Loren: yeah**

**Mel: okay well you had asked me a long time ago why didn't I invite you guys over anymore and what happened to me and Lisa's bond. Well when I was 10 (she started to cry)….**

**Loren started rubbing her back with tears in her eyes: I hate to see you like this we do not have to talk about it Mel just….**

**Mel: No Lo I really need to let this out.**

**Loren: Okay go ahead**

**Mel: at ten years old I went to stay with my Aunt Jessie and Uncle Steve you know we loved him because he always gave us candy. But one night I was sleeping in the guest room and when I…I.. (She took a deep breath) was sleeping I felt this weird touch on me I thought I was dreaming but I wasn't when I looked up I saw Steve laying in the bed with me and he started to rip…rip…my clothes off and then…**

**Loren was crying: he raped you! I can't believe that! Why I mean…**

**Mel: yeah he did and I told my mom Lo and I thought she was going to be there for me but she wasn't she thought that I was lying and..I wasn't Lo I wasn't!**

**Loren: I believe you Mel…How long was this going on?**

**Mel: until I turned 13 and the only reason he stopped then was because I became pregnant**

**Loren gasped: oh my gosh (she hugged Mel) I just can't believe this I guess she made you get an abortion.**

**Mel: you know she did Lo she did not want that on her back trying to explain to people what happened and ever since then I always resented her till this day. I love my mom Lo I really do but it is never going to go away about how she treated me. Ever since that day I never wanted to have a boyfriend every time I did we broke up because they wanted sex. I am scared to see what happens between me and Ian he is so great so far but, I just do not want to hurt him or him to hurt me.**

**Loren: Mel you are an amazing woman and what your Uncle Steve did was disgusting and dirty I am here for you always and so is everyone else. But with Ian you have to give him a chance I know that it is a little too early but take it slow with him and see how it works and if he hurts you or tries to force you to do anything you don't want, you beat him down and then I will come and beat him down**

**Mel laughed: Thanks Lo you made me feel better I do not want to go home so can I just spend the weekend here?**

**Loren: sure you know you're always welcome**

**Mel: well let's go back in there and at least have a good time.**

**Loren: if that is what you want to do Mel lets go**

**Mel and Loren walked out to the living room just seeing Eddie and Ian playing a hand game. They both laughed. Eddie and Ian turned around a little embarrassed.**

**Mel: seriously guys I did not know a rock star and his friends played girly hand games. That is so…**

**Loren: awkward….**

**Eddie smiled: hey we were a little bored and I did not want to interrupt your girl time.**

**Mel: oh cut It Eddie I know Ian told you already and I am not upset about it though I feel like you both are old to enough to not be a jerk**

**Ian: I am happy you not mad love because I had to talk about it not only did it hurt you but it hurt me also to see you that way.**

**Mel smiled and walked up to Ian and gave him a sweet and light kiss: thank you**

**Loren: aww how cute! I love it! But, wait where are my mom and Max?**

**Eddie: There was an emergency at the club so they left to go but Nora told us to tell Mel that she is staying here for the weekend.**

**Mel: wow Ian you told all of them!**

**Ian blushed and put his head down**

**Eddie: there goes that blush again! Man Mel you're great for Ian!**

**Mel and Lo laughed**

**Loren: yeah we established that already haha**

**Eddie: well you guys want to do something tonight to clear everything**

**Loren: sure but let me text Aid and Phil and see if they want to join us**

**Ian walked to Mel and gave her a kiss on the lips**

**Mel: what was that for?**

**Ian: for just being Mel regardless of the things that you have been through you are always happy and I want you to know that I am here for you okay?**

**Mel had a huge grin on her face: okay**

**Loren: well Aid said her and Phil will join us I told her Ill text her when we figure out where we going.**

**Eddie: you want to go the Café place and just hang out there**

**Everyone: sure!**

**They all walked out to their cars and drove to the café. But what they did not notice was they were being watched the whole time and Loren house is about to get broken into.**

**Man: do you know what you doing?**

**Girl: oh shut up! We got help on the way but our orders were to just go ahead and break in.**

**Man: you barely know how to work your key in the door how in the world can you pick a locket?!**

**The girl smacked him hard across the face: shut your mouth!**

**They got in and started looking around for everything the girl picked up a picture of Loren and she through it on the ground and started screaming and stepping on it jumping around and breaking everything. The boy was just standing there shaking his head and laughing they did not notice that Max and Nora were watching.**

**Nora: What the hell is your problem and why are you here!**

**Girl: Just tell your little girl to watch her back!**

**Boy: let's go!**

**Max: OH NOT YOU DON'T**

**Max started putting the boy in a choke hold.**

**Read and Review you guys! Don't forget 10:00pm watch Teen Nick Episode one of Hollywood Heights is coming on! Love ya! We have to help the views for a season two!**


	19. Chapter 19-HappinessWell almost

**Hey everyone I apologize for not updating this story it has been a long time months actually. Honestly I sort of got a writer's block from this that was why I started writing my other two stories Just Can't Get Enough and Lucky Changes. I will try my best for this chapter but, I do not know if it will be good just bear with me. **** Read and Review please.**

**Loren, Eddie, Mel, Ian, Phil and Aid were all sitting in the Café talking and laughing about the past and the drama that was happening. Eddie has had a lot on his mind about him and Loren he really want to take it to the next level with her they have been through a lot and they have been together long enough he really thinks he should talk to everyone privately.**

**Loren: Hey babe are you okay?**

**Eddie: oh yeah I am fine why you ask?**

**Loren smiled: you are like out of it Ian is like telling all your secrets haha **

**Eddie laughed: is that so? They can't be too bad I mean I have not did too much in my life besides become a rock star and fall in love with the best girl ever **

**Loren blushed and gave him a passionate kiss that definitely deepens.**

**Ian: uh mate? Mate?!**

**Adrianna: They are such love birds but, it is so cute!**

**Phil: can they not hear us?**

**Mel laughed: not at all they are in their own little world maybe I should throw this water…**

**Loren pulled away quick: NO YOU WON'T MELISSA SANDERS!**

**Everyone laughed.**

**Ian: that worked Mel like a charm (He kissed her on the cheek)**

**Loren: well I am going to go to the restroom I will be back in a minute (She kissed Eddie and walked away)**

**Eddie thought this was his opportunity to talk to everyone: Okay I need you guys to listen to me quick!**

**Mel: whoa okay rock star are you okay?**

**Eddie: of course you know me and Loren anniversary is coming up and I want to do something special because it is our first year. (A/N I just put their relationship to a year I did not want to use birthday because everyone uses that one in their story so I wanted to do anniversary) **

**Ian: wow mate such a softy **

**Mel: Oh shut up Ian! You are definitely a softy too!**

**Eddie laughed: yeah he is which is a first thanks to you Mel but, anyways I want to ask her to marry me.**

**Adrianna: that is so sweet I think that is a great idea when is the anniversary?**

**Eddie: this Saturday coming up and I want to make it special and romantic and I was wondering could you guys help me set it up and everything I just want you and Mel to keep her occupied. Phil and Ian can help me bake a cake and cook dinner!**

**Ian: cook and bake? Definitely not my specialty and neither is yours mate why would you set yourself up for failure haha**

**Loren walked back to the table: Eddie, baking and cooking in the same sentence that does not even sound right haha**

**Eddie: I thought you were on my side Lo haha you know have my back**

**Loren: Oh I am sorry (She kissed him) my baby can cook real well haha**

**Ian: it is not good to lie Lo haha **

**Everyone busted out laughing and Eddie was sticking his tongue out at Ian.**

**Mel: Well Eddie we are a team (She winked at him and everyone else shook their head yes)**

**Loren: Definitely when you need help with cooking I got your back too haha**

**Phil laughed: Well me and Aid is going to get home we got a doctor's appointment in the morning**

**Aid: oh yeah I forgot about that we do need to get all the stuff we need for this appointment tomorrow.**

**Loren: yay I can't wait to be an auntie! I am so excited!**

**Mel: me too me and Lo are definitely going to spoil he or she**

**Eddie and Ian: Me too!**

**Aid: haha well at least I know we got help Phil**

**Phil: Of course **

**Phil kissed Aid and they waved goodbye to the rest and left. Eddie was happy that he figured everything out for Saturday he can't wait to see the look on her face.**

**Mel: Well we should totally leave and go back to your house Lo and watch movies**

**Loren: we should because I don't want you to leave me yet Eddie (She kissed him and smiled)**

**Eddie: okay well I can stay as long as you want of course when your mom kicks us out haha**

**Ian: I am sure she will be kicking out with Max Duran haha**

**Mel gave Ian a high five: haha Good one!**

**Ian laughed and gave her a kiss. **

**Loren: haha you guys definitely belong together haha**

**Eddie: definitely**

**They all got up and drove to the house they all saw the police car pulling out. Loren panic and jumped out to car and ran to the house she calmed down when she saw Max sitting on the couch holding his leg and her mom cleaning the house up.**

**Loren: Mom what happened here?**

**Nora: well someone broke in here and the police took them away**

**Eddie, Mel, and Ian ran in afterwards.**

**Eddie: what happened?**

**Loren looked at Eddie: someone broke in here**

**Max: yeah and those little bastards got away one kicked me in the leg when I had him in the choke hold**

**Ian: haha great you still got it papa Max**

**Eddie: he never lost his touch **

**Mel: well he is kind of you know old **

**Loren and Nora: MEL!**

**Max laughed: it is okay I am old but I can still hold my own Mel**

**Eddie: did you both get a chance to see their faces**

**Nora: ha! Yeah we did and one of them was that Cameron boy Loren I was so happy Max had him in a choke hold I wanted to punch him in the face but I had to call the police.**

**Loren: haha oh darn I wish you would have got your two hits in mom**

**Eddie: do you want us to finish helping you Nora?**

**Nora: oh no you are fine I am almost finish I am just sweeping up this glass**

**Mel: wait who was the girl that was with Cameron**

**Nora: I never heard of her but her name was Kim**

**Eddie looked at Loren who face dropped: Lo are you okay?**

**Loren: Kim? Do you know who that is Mel?**

**Mel: No I can't…..oh my gosh…. **

**Ian: Well are you going to tell us?**

**Loren: That is Aid's best friend**

**Nora: Aid? What would her best friend want with us?**

**Okay I think I did well I got a couple of reviews who wanted me to update this story and I did I hope you guys live it please read and review. **** I will definitely tried to update this weekend and even my other stories. Read and Review! **


	20. Chapter 20-Friendship Broken

**Everyone looked at one another Mel and Loren was contemplating about why Kim and Cameron want them dead. **

**Loren: I think I know why Cameron would want to kill me but, Kim I never thought of any reason why she would do that.**

**Mel: well why do you think Cameron would want you dead Lo?**

**Loren: well he didn't like the fact that I wouldn't give him a chance when he asked me out and then when Eddie came along (She looked at him and smiled) that is when he really got offended I guess.**

**Ian: geez Lo you and these psycho men you seem to attract**

**Loren: haha it was only Cameron there was no other psycho I dated**

**Ian: that is where your wrong Eddie here is definitely a psycho**

**Eddie punched him hard in the arm and Ian grabbed it: what the hell mate!**

**Nora: this is not what I was expecting on my night of relaxing but, I honestly think I am going to turn in because I am tired.**

**Eddie walked up to Nora and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek: goodnight Nora**

**Nora smiled: goodnight Eddie**

**Max put his arms around Nora and gave her a passionate kiss: I will see you tomorrow right?**

**Nora blushed: of course**

**Loren snapped a picture of them with her phone: this is tooooooo cute**

**Nora laughed and went to her room and Max went to his car. Eddie and Ian went up to Mel and Loren to tell them goodnight Ian walked outside with Mel and Loren stayed in the house with Eddie.**

**Eddie put his arms around her waist: you know I think I am totally the luckiest guy on earth to have the best woman in my arms right now**

**Loren blushed and smiled: well I would agree with that but, I think I am the luckiest woman on earth to have the best man arms around me**

**Eddie: haha okay fine you get this just this one time though**

**Loren laughed: okay well I will see you….**

**Eddie: tomorrow we have some things we need to do you know**

**Loren: of course we do because something special is coming up tomorrow**

**Eddie: wow I wonder what that could be**

**Loren hit his arm: oh you know what it is our anniversary**

**Eddie: yeah I know how could I forget (He smiled) so I will text you tomorrow okay because I have something planned**

**Loren smiled: okay (she put her hand on his cheek and then kissed his lips passionately)**

**Eddie didn't pull back they were in a serious kiss war until Mel came back in and said: Eddie um sorry to break this up but, Ian is going to pull off if you do not get in the car in the next 20 seconds**

**Eddie laughed: and that he will actually do. So I'll see you tomorrow Lo okay? **

**Loren nodded: Okay**

**Eddie gave her a peck on the lips and then left as soon as they pulled on to the road Aid and Phil came in the driveway. **

**Loren walked to the car with Mel trailing behind her: Aid is everything okay with the baby?**

**Adrianna: yes of course I just need a huge favor from you both?**

**Melissa and Loren: okay **

**Adrianna: you know my best friend Kim is in jail I don't know why but I need some extra money to bail her out and…..**

**Loren: I can't do that**

**Melissa: and I am damn sure not going to help **

**Loren hit Mel: Melissa!**

**Melissa looked at Loren confused: what?**

**Adrianna frowned: Okay what happened did I miss something?**

**Mel: you sure did**

**Loren gave Mel a mean look and sighed: um she broke into my house with Cameron and it was like she was trying to kill me well planning on killing me**

**Phil: what?**

**Aid: are you serious?**

**Loren: yeah my mom and Max saw them and they called the police so that is why she is in there.**

**Aid: well can you two come with me so I can get to the bottom of this because I am not going to bail her out until she tells me the truth**

**Loren: sure just let me go tell my mom**

**Everyone nodded a few minutes later Loren came out: Okay I am ready**

**They all got into Phil's car and drove to the jail house as soon as they walk in they saw the sheriff.**

**Sheriff: how can I help you all today?**

**Adrianna: I am here to see Kim Stephens**

**Sheriff: oh yeah the young lady that we arrested earlier with her crazy friend or boyfriend whatever he is**

**Loren: oh yeah that is definitely Cam (She shook her head)**

**Melissa: you got that right**

**Adrianna looked at them both and then at the sheriff: well can we see her?**

**Sheriff: not all of you only one of you are allowed to see her I assume that will be you?**

**Adrianna: yes **

**Sheriff: okay well follow me**

**Loren, Phil and Mel sat down in the office and waited while Adrianna walked to the back and they called Kim to the table to tell her she had a visitor when she saw Adrianna she was confused as to why she wasn't bailing her out.**

**Adrianna: Kim what are you doing in here?**

**Kim: it was nothing just a little minor situation you should be able to bail me out now it is only 2500 dollars and your dad is rich and your mom left all her money to you when she died so I know you can give a little money to help a friend out can't you?**

**Adrianna: No I already know why you are here and if you do not tell me I am not doing anything! **

**Kim sighed: look I was told that I needed to break into the Tate's house and robbed them not kill them but, robbed them and that is what I did. You see there is your answer now bail me out Aid**

**Adrianna: you do not deserve to be bailed out Kim how you could do that to innocent people**

**Kim: you know I knew that I couldn't count on you Aid I shouldn't have never called you**

**Adrianna: what the hell is your problem Kim I have been nothing but a friend to you!**

**Kim: and so have I Aid ever since you hung out with that Loren Tate and Melissa Sanders you have changed at first you were against them and now all of sudden you are friends**

**Adrianna was shocked: is that why you did this because you didn't like the fact that I was friends with them?**

**Kim: YES I DID (SHE STARTED TO CRY) WHEN NO ONE WAS THERE FOR YOU AID WHO WAS? RIGHT ME WHEN YOUR DAD TREATED YOU LIKE CRAP I WAS THERE WHEN YOUR MOM DIED I WAS THERE AND AFTER LOREN TATE AND YOU BECAME FRIENDS YOU LEFT ME YOU MESSED UP OUR FRIENDSHIP!**

**Adrianna: you know what Kim you are right I did change into a better person something that you should do I realized that Loren Tate and Melissa Sanders are the best friends you could ever have yes I thought they were lame and I was jealous of Loren because she was just so gorgeous but you know what I saw that she was the best person to have in my life she wasn't a stupid manipulative prune like you maybe you should rot your ass in jail to get a reality check **

**Adrianna got up and stormed out and left Kim sitting there stunned. As Adrianna walked out she started to hold her stomach and then she looked up at Phil, Mel and Loren and fainted.**

**Phil: oh no Aid!**

**Hey everyone who is still reading this story I really appreciate the fact that some of you still love this and reading it. Please read and review **** love you all!**


	21. Chapter 21-Love and Happiness

**Loren and Mel were sitting in the waiting room looking around waiting for Phil because he was talking with the doctor when he came to them they both jumped up.**

**Loren: is she okay?**

**Mel: is the baby okay?**

**Phil smiled: okay calm down you two yes the baby is fine and yes she is okay she fainted because her blood pressure was really high and too much for her body they did say if we didn't get her in here in time she probably would of lost the baby (He looked down) but she should be out of here tomorrow.**

**Mel sighed: well that is good when can we see her?**

**Phil: you can see her now she is up**

**Loren nodded: thanks Phil you're really awesome**

**Phil smiled: I try to be **

**Mel: oh please come on Lo**

**Loren laughed and they walked into the room and saw Aid laying there rubbing her stomach.**

**Loren: hey Aid**

**Adrianna smiled: hey guys I didn't know you both were here.**

**Mel frowned: why wouldn't we be Aid you almost lost your kid of course we would be by your side**

**Loren: right what did Kim say to you if you do not mind me asking?**

**Adrianna started to cry: I mean you guys it was horrible she basically said she was trying to hurt you Lo and your mom because I changed when I became friends with you and Mel I mean I did not think someone could be so cruel**

**Mel: well you know Aid you probably would have did the same if you did not actually get to know Lo**

**Adrianna: yeah I would have did anything to get Loren in trouble but to basically hurt her or rob her I would have not stooped that low (she wiped her tears and smiled) I mean seriously I am too cute to go to jail.**

**Mel: about that?**

**Loren: Mel!**

**They all laughed and Loren and Mel stayed there with Adrianna until they all fell asleep. Phil walked in and smiled because all of the girls were sleep Mel was lying all over the chair with slobber down her face and Loren was sprawled all on the other chair with her head in her jacket and his beautiful girlfriend Adrianna was sleeping peacefully holding her stomach. He walked over to Mel and Loren and woke them up to tell them they could go home and they both did not hesitate to leave because they were both tired. The next day it was three in the evening and Loren was hanging out with Mel Adrianna was still in the hospital (so she thought but actually she was at the Tate's helping setup)**

**Loren: I am so ready to hang out with Eddie for our anniversary**

**Mel smiled: I am happy you are I really think he is going to love his gift and you are definitely going to love yours**

**Loren: well can you tell me what his gift is**

**Mel: what type of friend do you think I am (she smirked)**

**Loren: oh now you do not want to open up our big mouth to tell me a secret jerk**

**Mel stuck her tongue out at Loren and then laughed Loren phone started to ring she saw that it was Eddie so she put it on speaker**

**Loren: Hello**

**Eddie smiled: Hello beautiful**

**Loren: hey sweetheart where are you?**

**Eddie: oh just sitting outside watching you and Mel**

**Mel: um stalker?**

**Loren: shut up Mel**

**Loren saw Eddie get out the car and she ran to him and jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately Mel waved at Eddie and yelled to Lo that she will see her later Lo nodded but kept staring at Eddie.**

**Loren: I missed you all day **

**Eddie smiled: I missed you too so are you ready to go home and get ready for our date?**

**Loren: of course I have been waiting all freaking day**

**Eddie put his arms around her waist and kissed her again passionately they both came up for air and then Loren stopped.**

**Loren: but I need to go see Adrianna first she was supposed to get out of the hospital today.**

**Eddie: oh yeah Phil told me and Ian what happened I mean honestly Lo I would have expected that from Cameron but I mean I do not know hardly any woman who would do such a thing.**

**Loren: seriously Eddie are you that slow in the brain? (she laughed) your ex-girlfriend Chloe Carter would have been the main one to do such a thing especially to me.**

**Eddie: well we won't have to worry about that anymore do we?**

**Loren sighed: I don't know Eddie I mean she can come back any minute**

**Eddie walked up to Loren and put one hand on her waist and the other lifting her chin up: even if she does Loren Tate she will not change how I feel about you we have been in a relationship for a year…**

**Loren: yeah Eddie but you been with her for two years and….**

**Eddie: stop it Lo yes I been with Chloe for two years but that does not change how she treated me those two years honestly didn't mean a thing to her and when I look back at things I guess it did not matter to me either because it was a little easy for me to let her go and now that I am in this relationship with you and today is our anniversary trust me when I say things are going for the better.**

**Loren smiled and gave him a peck: your right I love you for that**

**Eddie: I love you too now let's go **

**They both got in the car the ride was silent a little because Loren was hoping that Eddie liked his gift and Eddie was quiet because he hope that Loren says yes when he popped the question. When they pulled up to the house Loren was a little confused they walked up to the door and before Eddie could open it Loren started to speak.**

**Loren: okay Eddie I am ….**

**Eddie opened the door and Loren was so excited when she saw everyone there at the house.**

**Everyone: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY LOREN AND EDDIE!**

**Loren jumped back: oh my gosh you all scared the crap out of me! But thanks everyone! Eddie I assumed you did this**

**Eddie smiled and nodded: of course it is our one year how could we not celebrate it**

**Loren started to cry and walked up to Eddie and gave him a long passionate kiss**

**Adrianna: okay so can we get some cake now**

**Mel laughed and Phil turned to Aid: well could you at least wait a little babe**

**Adrianna: oh yeah sure for another second I can**

**Loren laughed: oh go get some cake Aid **

**Ian went to hug Loren: you know I honestly never thought that Eddie Duran the Rock Star would date you**

**Everyone gasped and Ian looked around: geez people let me finish what I was saying was I never thought he would have dated you but honestly I am happy he did because you opened up his eyes to see that there were actually honest and faithful women in this world and most of all if he never would have met you I never would have met my beautiful Melissa Sanders and become apart of an even bigger and loveable family**

**Loren shed some more tears: aww Ian that is so sweet**

**After a couple of hours of eating, talking and telling stories to one another Eddie decided it was about time to ask the love of his life to marry him. Eddie was about to announce his love for Loren until she stood up before him.**

**Loren: okay wait Eddie I knew you was about to say gift time but I want you to see my gift first (she looked at Max and smiled)**

**Loren went to her room and got her gift when she did Eddie was shocked and speechless.**

**Eddie: Lo you did not have to do this **

**Loren: I did your last guitar broke and I kept seeing you stare at this one for months but for some reason you never got it. **

**Eddie was still speechless: yeah I mean how did you get this I was looking at this guitar for months and when I actually found a place that had it, it was sold out.**

**Loren: well I saved up the money and your dad knew a music store that had it so I was able to get it**

**Eddie: aww baby thank you so much (he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply) I love you**

**Loren blushed: I love you too**

**Mel: okay I am tired of waiting for your gift dang it Eddie do it now**

**Loren was standing there looking lost but not for long.**

**Eddie: okay everyone you all know how I feel about Loren Tate today is the completion of our one year of being together I have to say that when Chloe walked out of my life I thought that it was the end of the world but later on this beautiful woman came into my life Loren Tate I will admit I was scared to give us a chance and so was she but we both took that risk and now look where we at today (he turned to Loren and got down on one knee) Loren you are the best thing that has ever happen in my life I love you for you and you love me not because I am a Rock Star but you love me for me Eddie that made me fall in love with you even more you are beautiful talented and most of all intelligent and you have did nothing but made me a happy man in this relationship. What I am asking is Loren Tate will you make me an even happier man by becoming Mrs. Duran?**

**Loren was crying so hard she couldn't even get her answer out.**

**Mel: oh suck it up Loren so you can say yes**

**And that she did**

**Loren wiped her tears and nodded: yes Eddie yes I will marry you!**

**Eddie picked Loren up and spins her around and then gave her a passionate kiss. Ian walked up to Eddie and tapped him on the shoulder and Eddie turned around.**

**Ian: aren't you going to give her the ring?**

**Eddie: oh yeah sorry I was caught in the moment**

**He started digging in his pocket but he could not find the ring.**

**Eddie: where the hell is the ring?**

**Mel: I gave it to you Eddie**

**Someone knocked at the door and when Nora opened it and it was the one and only Chloe Carter.**

**Chloe: so are you looking for this? (She showed him the ring he was supposed to give to Loren)**

**Ian: how the hell did you get that?**

**HEY EVERYONE WHO IS STILL READING THIS STORY THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT PLEASE READ AND UPDATE! **


	22. Chapter 22-Getting my girl Back

**Everyone was still standing there shock and Chloe was smiling because she felt like she was going to finally get under Loren's skin.**

**Ian: how did you get the ring Chloe?**

**Chloe smiled: well when Eddie and I were talking the other night at Rumor (she winked at him) he gave me a hug and of course I stuck my hand in his pocket and got the ring. Obviously he did not even feel it.**

**Loren was confused and then she looked at Eddie: I am sorry but when was this?**

**Chloe: well the night that he left your house with Ian I texted him and told him to meet me.**

**Ian: that was why you wouldn't hang at my house mate because of this chick your ex?**

**Eddie turned to Loren and saw her face: baby it is not how she….**

**Loren put her hand up: cut it Eddie (she sighed) we just had this conversation hours ago about you and her but you stood me down that you was not into her anymore.**

**Eddie tried to hold her hand but she moved back: Loren I am not into her I promise I am not**

**Loren: then why did you go meet with her huh? Explain that (Eddie was quiet) I figured I will see you later**

**Mel and Adrianna were starting to follow her but she put her hand up and they knew she wanted to be left alone and that she was going to one of her secret spots. Loren pushed passed Chloe but turned around to say something to her.**

**Loren: you know I always looked up to you when you were going through this modeling phase I always thought you were pretty and I wanted to meet you one day and when I did I realize that you are the biggest tramp ever I mean why don't you look in the mirror Chloe your pretty you have a great life going for yourself but your steady trying to win back Eddie and for what there are more men in this world that you can get your claws on but you just keep trying to mess up my relationship. I am not about to fight or argue over Eddie so if you want him that bad you can have him.**

**Eddie: LO! WAIT! (He stopped and looked at Chloe) why can't you just let me be happy huh? I was about to ask the most important person in my life to marry me Chloe and you ruined it. **

**Eddie walked out with Ian behind him. Mel, Aid and Nora were standing there scowling at Chloe while Max and Phil were taking everything in.**

**Chloe was starting well pretending to feel guilty: I honestly did not realize how much he cared for her (she looked down) He never showed that much care for me.**

**Adrianna: well maybe if you were not using him then that could have been you but it's over Chloe he has moved on to someone better and someone who loves him for him not for his money or not the fact that he is the hottest Rock Star right now and also just a little heads up I think you better leave before Mama Tate and Mel beat you down I would too but I just got out the hospital.**

**Chloe looked up and saw their faces and she nodded and walked away she did feel a little guilty but honestly they have not seen the last of her she will still be up to her old tricks soon but right now it is time for Eddie to get the love of his life back. Eddie was sitting outside with his head in his hands he looked up to the sky and asked God "why couldn't he just be happy" Ian walked up behind him and sat by him.**

**Ian: hey mate how you feeling?**

**Eddie sighed: like crap I never meant to hurt Loren Ian you know that I love her so much but it just seems that Chloe will never let me be happy huh?**

**Ian: I think she will but you have not put Chloe in her place Eddie you haven't actually proved to her that you over her I believe that you did not meet up with her just to have a conversation right?**

**Eddie turned his head: of course not Ian that night after we left Loren's house I was preparing to buy her ring the next day but I decided to go ahead and buy it that same day before we went over there anyways when we was in the car Chloe texted me and said she wanted to meet me because she wanted to apologize to me I was not going to do that because I did not care but I thought that once I went there and told her that I didn't care maybe she will leave me alone but as you can see she didn't when I told her that I was marrying Loren she got angry and I jumped up to leave but she came to me and hugged me and said she was sorry and I did not even feel her get the ring honestly I didn't Ian.**

**Ian: Eddie mate listen to me you remember when we were kids and you told me that one day you were going to be this famous Rock Star as soon as we graduated from high school?**

**Eddie smiled and nodded: yeah and you laughed at me because you said a Rock Star? But even though you laughed you, dad and mom supported and motivated me and look where I am at today **

**Ian: not only that but you never gave up regardless of the negative things people said or even the things that people through your way it was something that you really wanted and you did not stop until you accomplished it.**

**Eddie smiled: your right Ian but how can I do that with Loren she is so damn stubborn sometimes its hard to get through her head when her mind is set on something.**

**Ian: do you love her?**

**Eddie: of course why would you ask that?**

**Ian: because no matter how stubborn she is you will get through to her because we all know that she loves you now go get another ring and go get your woman.**

**Eddie smiled and nodded: geez what an awesome friend you are**

**Eddie got up and went to the jewelry store and got another ring it was way different than the one he had wanted to give her before this one shows his love even more it was a little bigger and there were diamonds around the ring including the biggest diamond in the middle he was happy with himself and he left to go get his woman he already knew where she was at. Loren was sitting there thinking and really upset she did not know how to handle this because no matter what had happen she love Eddie and she knew deep down that he wouldn't hurt her but just seeing Chloe made things a little worse.**

**Eddie walked up behind Loren: Hey **

**Loren turned around: um hey Eddie I really want to be alone right now**

**Eddie: Loren you don't mean that you and I know that **

**Loren: Eddie I really don't have time for….**

**Eddie went to her and grabbed her hand and it surprised him that she did not pull back: Loren I love you with all my heart I would not do anything to hurt you and the fact that Chloe came in to try and break us up made me even more stronger for fighting for us I realized the first day you came into my life that you were the one but I couldn't pursue that because of Chloe but I figured it out in the long run and it made me want to marry you and I still do and most of all if you say no I am not going to give up. Yeah I know that I shouldn't have talked to Chloe that night but I did because I really wanted her to leave me alone I told her I was marrying the love of my life and of course she got angry and did what she did. (He sighed) I am so so sorry baby and I just want us back together I want you and….**

**Loren smiled and kissed him passionately and Eddie was shocked but he kissed her back deeply and she pulled away.**

**Loren: I love you Eddie so much and I know that you would not hurt me purposely I just really want Chloe to go away**

**Eddie: and she did…..we won't have to worry about her I promise you that **

**Loren smiled and kissed Eddie again then she pulled away: well let's go home**

**Eddie pulled her arm gently and she turned around and saw that he was on one knee: I think we forgot this (he showed her the ring) so will you marry me Loren Tate?**

**Loren smiled and nodded: yes of course! **

**Eddie put the ring on her finger and picked her up again and kissed her passionately Loren was so happy and she looked at the ring and then at Eddie and smiled. When he put her down they went back to the house and Loren showed everyone the ring and everyone was happy. But that won't last for long because there is more drama ahead of them.**


	23. Chapter -Alone time (Almost)

**After everyone talked and enjoyed celebrating Loren and Eddie's engagement they all decided to go leave. Eddie and Loren got back to the penthouse and sat on the couch. Eddie laid down with his legs open so Loren can lay in between them which she did with her back to his chest. He smiled and kissed her cheek.**

**Eddie: so how does it feel to be my fiancé Loren Tate?**

**Loren smiled: it feels really good actually (she said it happy but at the same time she had a sad tone)**

**Eddie turned her head gently so she can look at him: I wish I could believe that but you don't sound too happy what is going on?**

**Loren sighed: don't get me wrong Eddie I love you and I want this engagement that is why I accepted it but I am just still a little skeptical and a little scared about how our lives is going to be I feel that Chloe is not going to go anywhere you know and I don't want to be heartbroken and then you go back to her that is really eating me up inside….**

**Eddie stopped her: whoa whoa Lo slow down first off Chloe is history which is what I told you before…**

**Loren: I know Eddie but she came back and….**

**Eddie lifted her chin: Lo let me finish please (She nodded and he continued) Chloe is not the light of my life anymore you are (He smiled) I am now officially engaged to the one woman who is the light of my life today and that is you Loren Tate soooo (He grabbed her hands) I want you to stop worrying about Chloe because she is nothing to me I want you to worry about us okay? (He kissed her tenderly on the lips)**

**Loren smiled and pulled back from the kiss: okay that I will do only because you asked me to**

**Eddie smiled: thank you**

**Loren turned her whole body over and she laid Eddie back on the couch and they started to make out with each other that is until Mel barged in and stopped and laughed Eddie and Loren groaned and turned around while frowning at her.**

**Melissa: you know I think that you should start locking your door so people wouldn't barge in (She smiled)**

**Loren sighed: or maybe you should "you know" call before you decide to show up**

**Mel put her hands up: look I was just coming to talk to you for a few minutes but I can go back home if you want to have some alone time…..just throw your best friend out **

**Loren: okay cool see you….**

**Eddie looked at Loren and laughed: babe we have all night talk to your best friend (he got up and gave her a peck) there will not be another Mel so you should totally not lose her**

**Loren smiled: she knows I love her **

**Melissa: yeah that explains why you were ready to kick me out….I am going to go to the bathroom right quick**

**Loren nodded: okay **

**Eddie was about to get up and go in the kitchen but Loren got up and started to kiss him again and he was a little taken back by Loren's pushiness tonight but he went along with it until Ian barged in.**

**Loren sighed: okay this is getting a little out of hand (she looked at Eddie) you really need to lock your door**

**Eddie laughed: um okay calm down**

**Ian walked in: I guess I was interrupting something huh?**

**Loren: sort of**

**Eddie laughed and looked at Ian: What is going on?**

**Ian: well I wanted to talk to you about something and….**

**Mel walked out and saw Ian and frowned: wow so I assumed you had the same idea huh?**

**Ian: well not only is your friend living here now but my best friend is living here too so I feel like I have the right to come and visit**

**Mel: I never said you didn't no need to get smart jerk**

**Ian: oh wow I am the jerk?!**

**Eddie and Loren were confused they just saw Ian and Mel earlier at the engagement party talking and happy with each other now they are both over here at their house arguing. **

**Melissa: yeah jerk do I need to spell it out for you?**

**Ian: oh so now you can spell what a genius you are!**

**Melissa: excuse me?**

**They were all in each other face and Eddie got in between them: okay what is wrong with you two?**

**Loren frowned: seriously you both were so happy with each other at the engagement party what changed in literally an hour ago?**

**Melissa: everything was fine until Ian said what he said to me which disgusted me he probably got something from that thing!**

**Eddie: okay what thing? You didn't cheat Ian?**

**Melissa: I am surprised he didn't since that is what he is known for!**

**Ian: you know maybe if you actually sit down and listen to somebody for a change you can know why I did what I did but you being Mel you can't do that huh?**

**Melissa frowned: well maybe if you would know how to communicate…**

**Loren: ENOUGH! NOW!**

**Everyone looked at Loren and started to get quiet.**

**Loren: Eddie I am going to take Melissa in the room and you and Ian can stay out here is that cool?**

**Eddie nodded: yeah no problem**

**Loren smiled and took Melissa to their room. Eddie motioned for Ian to sit across from him on the couch and explain to him what this argument is about and what is going on between him and Melissa.**

**Eddie: okay spill it what is going on with you and Mel that both of you had to barge in my house unannounced?**

**Ian sighed: well we were having this conversation about exes or what not and anyways she told me about her ex and I told her about mines and she got pissed when I told her who my ex was.**

**Eddie nodded: okay so why was she angry?**

**Ian: because the girl that was my ex was her half-sister Chelsea **

**Eddie: Mel has a half-sister?**

**Ian: yeah and they can't stand one another at all**

**Eddie nodded: okay well I mean did you know that she was Mel half-sister?**

**Ian sighed: sort of I saw a few pictures of them together and when Mel asked me did I know her I told her no but, when Mel told Chelsea that she was dating me Chelsea jumped up and told her that I was her ex. I know I should have told Mel Eddie but I didn't see a reason to at that moment.**

**Eddie: well Ian I would have agreed with you but the fact that you lied to Mel and did not say anything at the beginning about you knowing her half-sister is wrong and you know it so you shouldn't be surprised if she is mad at you if you want to make it work you need to go in there and talk to her.**

**Ian nodded and sighed: you are right Eddie (He stood up) let me go talk to her.**

**Eddie patted his back: okay cool do your thing**

**Ian walked into the room and saw Mel shedding tears it hurt him to see her like that: Loren can I talk to Mel for a minute?**

**Loren smiled: sure take all the time you need**

**Loren smiled at Ian and gave him a thumbs up and walked out she saw Eddie sitting on the couch rubbing his head. She went around the couch and sat on his lap and started kissing his face Eddie smirked at her.**

**Eddie: are you feeling better you were being a little pushy there Mrs. Duran**

**Loren laughed: I am fine I just wanted to spend some alone time with my fiancé is that so bad?**

**Eddie groaned: of course not (he grabbed her face and started kissing her passionately they got back into their make out session)**

**Ian and Mel came walking downstairs smiling and happy they saw Eddie and Loren making out so they were about to leave until Max and Nora came barging in.**

**Loren groaned and got up: damn it I am done (she went to the back)**

**Mel, Ian and Eddie laughed Nora was a little confused: what is wrong with her?**

**Mel smiled: I think she is tired of all of us barging in while she and Eddie are busy**

**Nora blushed: sorry about that Eddie**

**Eddie laughed: it is fine Nora **

**Max: well Nora and I have something to tell you all**

**HEY EVERYONE WHO IS STILL READING THIS STORY I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND ENJOY IT PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **


End file.
